


Succubus

by Haganemaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Sex, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haganemaru/pseuds/Haganemaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand une malédiction vieille de mille ans se réveille, on ne peut se douter de ce qui se passera réellement… Quel est ce vent de luxure qui entoure deux élèves dans Poudlard ? DMHP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succubus

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur : Harry sera… choquant. Je le dis de suite, c'est du HardYaoi et il est receveur, ça veut tout dire. Même uke, il sera d'un genre assez connu des Narutards en tant que « Naru-Tentation ». Il sait sa place et la réfutera pas du tout (il la revendique même). On peut considérer cet OS comme UA vu que beaucoup de choses seront différentes des livres :)

Le soir tombait mais pourtant, la jeune femme ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son amant, de celui qui, depuis maintenant près de trois ans de relations intimes, venait de lui avouer qu'il était fiancé… qu'il était pris et ne comptait pas rompre cet engagement.

Andréa Peverell fixait le jeune homme avec incrédulité, serrant sa robe de sorcière contre son corps fin comme pour se protéger du regard acier qui la dévisageait avec agacement. Son père était déjà furieux contre elle pour avoir repousser tous ses prétendants dans l'attente qu'Abraxas Malfoy vienne chez elle pour lui demander sa main. Ils étaient des Sang-Pur l'un comme l'autre, ils étaient amants depuis trois ans, quoi de plus naturel que de se lier corps et âme ?

Et maintenant… son amant lui annonçait qu'il était fiancé… et qu'il se marierait à la fin de la semaine… avec une autre.

\- Quoi ? souffla Andréa.

\- Tu le sais très bien ! grogna le jeune homme entre ses dents. C'était très bien entre nous, mais on ne s'était rien promis.

\- Tu m'as pris… pour une courtisane ? s'offusqua la jeune sorcière.

\- Avoue que tu n'as pas été très farouche.

La mauvaise foi du jeune homme était immense et Andréa commença à voir ce que son père essayait de lui montrer : ce côté manipulateur et froid des Malfoy.

Certes, Abraxas Malfoy était un jeune sorcier beau et élégant. De haute carrure et finement musclé, il possédait de longs cheveux blonds presque blancs qui ruisselaient dans son dos comme le voulait la mode du moment, un nez droit, aristocrate et légèrement pointu et de grands yeux bleu ciel. Sa robe de bonne facture était entrouverte sur un pantalon de cuir marron enfoncé dans des cuissardes noires. D'une main, Abraxas avait tendance à repousser une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, accentuant son regard charmeur quand il voulait arriver à ses fins… ce qu'il essayait actuellement avec Andréa.

\- J'étais vierge ! s'écria Andréa. J'étais vierge lorsque tu m'as connue !

\- Tu ne l'es plus, ce n'est pas la mort non plus ! soupira le jeune homme en haussant une épaule d'un geste insouciant.

La jeune femme écarquilla ses beaux yeux noirs avec ébahissement en le voyant faire, se demandant enfin ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ses demandes pour faire l'amour avec lui. Elle repoussa une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs qui venait taquiner son nez, le fronçant joliment dans la manœuvre puis elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer… avant de ricaner en songeant que jamais les Malfoy ne changeraient. Abraxas reproduisait avec elle ce que son père avait fait à Mildred Bloomsbury, la prenant en tant que maîtresse avant de l'abandonner quand il s'était marié.

En entendant ce rire sourd, Abraxas se tendit dans l'appréhension. Après tout, Andréa Peverell était la fille d'Artus Peverell, petite fille d'Ignotus Peverell réputé pour avoir affronté la Mort et s'en être sorti. Elle était aussi l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes de leur contrée… c'était d'ailleurs cette puissance qui l'avait attiré au début.

Abraxas regarda sa maîtresse se calmer et soupira de soulagement en remarquant l'étincelle d'humour dans le profond regard noir. C'étaient ses yeux de biche aux longs cils épais qui l'avaient attiré en premier, avant qu'il ne voie ce sourire éternellement joyeux et charmeur. Ces lèvres rouges et douces, tendres sous les siennes, soumises… comme l'était son corps.

Le jeune homme sentit une bouffée de chaleur le parcourir et espéra que son but serait atteint. Il ne voulait pas perdre Andréa… mais il ne voulait pas perdre la fortune promise avec son mariage avec cette Myriam Lenoir, une française Sang-Pur dont le père était ami avec le sien. Il ne connaissait d'elle que sa blondeur qui ne « trancherait » pas avec celle des Malfoy. Il regarda avec envie la crinière indomptable et noire d'Andréa où il adorait plonger ses mains pendant qu'il se déhanchait en elle.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, Andréa… murmura Abraxas.

\- Tu es fiancé, bientôt marié. rappela froidement la jeune femme.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre… sois à moi.

\- Tu… me proposes d'être… ta maîtresse… même après ton mariage ?

\- Oui, je t'achèterais une belle maison, tu aurais autant d'elfes de maison que tu le souhaites ! promit le sorcier en faisant un pas en avant sous le regard horrifié de la jeune femme. Tu aurais…

\- Plus un mot ! intima Andréa.

Aussitôt, la voix d'Abraxas se coupa, rendu muet par le sortilège silencieux de la jeune femme qui leva sa baguette vers lui. L'objet magique était long et fin, presque vingt-cinq centimètres et possédait un cœur de dragon de Norvège en son sein. L'acajou convenait parfaitement à la main de la jeune sorcière qui la tenait d'une poigne assez négligente.

Andréa s'avança avec un ricanement sourd vers son amant, le regarda se reculer au fur et à mesure vers le mur de la grange où ils se retrouvaient depuis maintenant trois ans, il ne pensait même pas à sortir sa propre baguette pour se défendre. Son regard noir étincela alors qu'elle appelait les déesses de la destinée pour cette « promesse » qu'elle lancerait sur son ancien amant. Elle sentit dans son dos trois mains se poser et elle comprit que les Moires avaient entendu son appel muet. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle avait de grandes facilitées pour parler aux divinités grecques et aujourd'hui, cela fonctionnerait… même si cela devait prendre près de mille ans pour que cette « prophétie » se réalise.

Sous le regard horrifié d'Abraxas, la jeune femme se mit à luire doucement, révélant dans le contre-jour, trois silhouettes derrière elle. Ses cheveux virevoltèrent autour d'elle, créant une aura noire autour de son corps. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait que la trouver attirante dans cette colère justifiée.

\- Je te maudis, Abraxas Malfoy ! prononça-t-elle d'une voix envoûtante. Non pas d'une mort douloureuse, mais d'une malédiction prophétique. Je ne maudirai pas tes enfants de mort, ni ta femme, ils sont innocents de ce que tu es. Mais je te le prédis. Un jour viendra où ton héritier succombera à son tour à l'amour, mais pour celui qui sera son contraire, son opposé parfait. De sang, d'idéal différent, il le rejettera, comme tout Malfoy qui se respecte… poursuivit-elle avec une grimace hautaine. Et ce faisant, il déclenchera la malédiction. Tout Sang-Pur qu'il sera, démon de la chair, il deviendra. Il ne trouvera le repos que dans le corps d'un succube… et seul ce succube décidera s'il l'accepte ou pas.

Abraxas écarquilla les yeux en essayant de retenir le principal de cette malédiction tout en regardant fixement son ancienne amante luire une dernière fois avant que la lumière ne disparaisse, laissant en souvenir une mèche d'un blanc pur dans le noir de la chevelure d'Andréa. Il la laissa s'avancer jusqu'à lui et poser ses lèvres contre les siennes en guise d'adieu, laissant un doux parfum fruité sur sa bouche avant qu'elle ne parte d'un pas rapide, son sortilège de silence disparaissant avec elle.

Il ne pourrait en parler à personne, les Peverell étaient trop renommés pour leur « bienveillance » dans cette région, mais il allait essayer de détruire cette malédiction. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en songeant aux Moires qui s'étaient trouvées dans le dos d'Andréa et frissonna. Cette présence ne l'encourageait pas vraiment, mais il allait essayer.

Et il le fit pendant plusieurs années. Epousant d'abord Myriam Lenoir en grande pompe et éprouvant pour elle un amour tendre, la jeune femme étant douce et assez effacée à l'opposé de ce que fut Andréa. Il eut un fils, Scorpio Malfoy à qui il enseigna tout ce qu'il savait et à qui il expliqua cette malédiction sans lui donner la cause. Scorpio se méfia des fils d'Andréa Peverell, cette dernière gardant son nom de jeune fille plus renommé que celui de son époux. Malgré tout, il devint ami avec Denius Peverell, l'aîné qui mourut dans un accident de « chasse », tué par des Moldus. Andréa décéda des suites d'une maladie à l'âge de quatre-vingt-dix ans, laissant une plaie dans le cœur d'Abraxas et un soulagement pour Scorpio et Myriam qui connaissait la passion contenue de son mari pour ce feu sombre qu'avait été Andréa.

Scorpio nota à la mort d'Abraxas à l'âge de cent dix ans cette malédiction dans un journal à couverture rouge sombre qu'il enferma dans le coffre du manoir Malfoy et la vie continua. Il s'était marié à son tour à une jeune Sang-Pur et même si son mariage avec Ingrid Belville(*) n'était pas aussi « doux » que celui de ses parents, il régnait un respect mutuel entre la jeune femme et lui. Il eut des jumeaux, Brutus et Andros. Andros mourut suite à un accident de cheval à l'âge de vingt et un ans et Brutus continua sa vie avec ce vide qu'il palliait en étudiant.

Dans le monde sorcier, les choses bougeaient, une institution fut créée par de puissants mages, Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard avec pour but d'instruire les jeunes sorciers plus sérieusement que les cours particuliers donnés dans les familles riches. Nés de Moldus, Sang-Mêlé et Sang-Pur se côtoyèrent dans ce château magique à la grande insatisfaction de Brutus.

C'est ce qui le poussa à prendre part à la guerre engendrée par Salazar Serpentard, se rangeant du côté du Mage noir en pensant qu'ils gagneraient. Il épousa pendant cette guerre Evadora Henlin, une jeune Sang-Pur dont le père était également aux côtés de Salazar. De cette union naquit Abraxas deuxième du nom à qui il enseigna la haine des nés de Moldus, ces « Sang-de-Bourbe » comme il les appelait facilement et ce mépris des « Sang-Mêlé ». Abraxas grandit en allant à Serpentard, apprenant très tôt que les sorciers de cette maison étaient vite « catalogués » en tant que Mages noirs et la colère du père se transmit au fils.

Pendant ces années d'études, il rencontra une jeune Sang-Pur très réservée en la personne d'Arabella Parson. Ils se marièrent comme le voulait la coutume Malfoy, en grande pompe avec cette profusion d'argent qui les caractérisait. Les Malfoy étaient plongés dans la magie noire depuis plusieurs décennies et le futur continua.

La malédiction fut oubliée, le livret de Scorpio resta dans un coin du coffre du bureau des Malfoy, ignoré de tous et surtout, de ses descendants.

Abraxas eut un fils nommé Lucius et l'enseignement se poursuivit, la haine des Moldus, le mépris envers les Sang-Mêlé, la fierté de leur nom. Prévoyant, Abraxas instruisit aussi son fils sur la faculté de se mêler aux deux camps. Prenant parti pour l'un mais donnant des informations à l'autre, ainsi, si l'un gagnait, les Malfoy seraient toujours là. C'est ce que fit Lucius durant la première guerre contre Voldemort. Il choisit le camp du Mage noir mais continua sa « vie » de son côté.

Il épousa Narcissa Black et eut un fils… son héritier, Draco Malfoy. Identique à son ancêtre Abraxas premier du nom, il fut tout aussi élégant et soigné, beau et de Sang-Pur, fier d'être un Malfoy.

Il rencontra Harry Potter, un Sang-Mêlé renommé pour avoir défait Voldemort alors qu'il était encore un bébé, dans une boutique de couture et ensuite dans le train menant à Poudlard. Il le détesta après un refus public de sa main et de son amitié. Sa haine grandit mais également son désir secret pour le corps fin et agile de Harry Potter. Il se rendit compte que sa haine cachait quelque chose d'autre, une douleur qui le fit pâlir en comprenant la cause. Cet acharnement sur Potter montrait une obsession trop grande pour la haine… elle portait le nom d'amour fou dans certains cas.

La politique de son père lui revint et il refoula violemment cet amour au plus profond de lui. Il le dévorait des yeux mais le repoussait toujours férocement, que ce soit verbalement ou physiquement, ignorant les regards en coin de ses amis qui se demandaient souvent ce qu'il se passait avec Draco.

La nuit de son anniversaire, tout changea en lui. Une soif de luxure le prit et il se rendit compte que chaque personne, homme ou femme qu'il prenait dans son lit avait un rapport avec Harry Potter. Brun aux cheveux ébouriffés, yeux verts, silhouette fine, tous avaient au moins une ressemblance avec l'Elu du monde sorcier. Ses conquêtes défilèrent à grande vitesse, jamais la même personne. Il ne se souvenait même plus du nom de son amant de la nuit, fermant souvent les yeux pendant l'acte.

A la fin de sa sixième année scolaire à Poudlard, il vit revenir dans la Grande Salle, Sirius Black, ce dernier provoquant des cris à son entrée, qui portait le corps de Harry Potter dans les bras. Le sourire des deux hommes était contagieux et en voyant dans quel état ils étaient – ensanglantés, blessés mais souriants –, Granger et Weasley suivant avec plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, Draco comprit que le « camp » de son père avait perdu.

Cette nuit-là, il prit plusieurs fois son amant du moment, les yeux fermés et en pensant au sourire de Potter, à ses yeux verts si brillants. Mentalement, ce n'était pas ce Serpentard qu'il possédait, mais c'était le Gryffondor qui criait de plaisir, se tortillant langoureusement sous son corps et il ne tint plus sa férocité pour un corps à corps brûlant. Il ne se rendit même pas compte de la pâleur et de la faiblesse de son amant d'un soir quand celui-ci partit dans la nuit.

L'été passa, douloureusement ardent. Le trente et un juillet vint et la brûlure dans son corps fut à son paroxysme, inquiétant ses parents qui voyaient leur fils changer.

Déjà grand, Draco prit une tête de plus, dépassant même légèrement son parrain, Severus Snape qui était pourtant déjà très grand. Ses yeux luisaient comme la lune, troublant plus d'une personne de son entourage. Nul ne voyait ceux-ci lorsque Draco allait visiter un de ses « amants », le jeune Malfoy gardait dorénavant les yeux fermés pendant l'acte sexuel, pensant toujours à Potter.

Lucius Malfoy décida une nuit d'enfermer son fils dans sa chambre, désireux que ce comportement libertin et indigne de leur famille cesse mais en découvrant la pièce saccagée et son fils presque hagard dans un coin… en se rendant compte de l'aura sombre et attirante qu'il dégageait – même pour lui – Lucius prit la décision de le laisser aller.

Les jours passèrent, Narcissa alla elle-même acheter les fournitures pour la rentrée de son fils, ayant pris les précautions de faire venir un tailleur chez eux pour les robes de Draco… et pâlit en rentrant dans la pièce en voyant son fils allongé sur ledit tailleur, un jeune homme brun aux lunettes rondes qui gémissait sous le corps nu et musclé du jeune Serpentard qui le bloquait contre le bureau, le rouge aux joues et la cadence langoureuse.

Vint enfin la rentrée des classes… et le repas du soir… et c'est là que notre histoire commence réellement.

* * *

\- Mais allez quoi ! gloussa Harry Potter. Tu vas me faire la gueule longtemps encore ?

\- Je ne peux pas le croire ! râla Ron Weasley en évitant le regard de son meilleur ami. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

Harry fit la moue, rendant ses lèvres plus bombées sous les yeux brillants des autres occupants du compartiment du Poudlard Express où ils s'étaient enfermés. Hermione avait même scellé la porte d'un sortilège d'intimité et regardait avec un amusement choqué son petit ami faire la tête à son meilleur ami.

Ses yeux noisette se reposèrent avec fascination sur le corps de Harry lové sur la banquette face à Ron. Les cheveux noirs lui arrivaient maintenant sur les épaules et il les dégageaient de sa vue avec de petites pinces qui lui donnait un petit côté féminin qu'il acceptait avec amusement, laissant Luna le coiffer de ses pinces fraises et autres ornements qui faisaient glousser Ginny, assise sur les genoux de Dean, son petit ami depuis presque un an. Malgré cela, aucun des deux ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Harry et Hermione le comprenait parfaitement, elle-même avait du mal à ne pas le regarder. Le nez droit et fin du « Sauveur » du monde sorcier se plissa d'amusement et un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux verts s'étiraient maintenant sur ses tempes comme un félin. Après tout, l'Animagus de Harry qu'il avait découvert cet été était un chat sauvage, plus gros que MacGonagall. Ils luisaient d'amusement mais aussi… d'une lueur chaude qui n'aurait pas dû y être en regardant Ron Weasley…

Hermione sursauta en voyant Harry tendre la main et la poser sur le genou plié de son meilleur ami, ce dernier fixant avec une léthargie horrifiée ladite main remonter le long de sa jambe et caresser du bout des doigts sa cuisse.

\- Harry ! crièrent conjointement Hermione et Ron.

\- Mais… je voulais juste le câliner… euh… le réconforter ! se justifia maladroitement Harry.

Les rires explosèrent dans le compartiment et Harry haussa les épaules en lançant un sourire désolé à son meilleur ami qui se retint de lui répondre pareillement en voyant la tête qu'il avait. Il savait que ce n'était pas la faute de Harry si son « héritage » s'était réveillé pour son anniversaire et le rendait… comme ça. Mais quand même… il ne pouvait lui pardonner aussi facilement… à cause de lui… ils… ils avaient… arg !

\- Mais tu te rends compte que plus jamais je verrai mes frères de la même façon ? signala Ron.

\- Oh… pourquoi, tu les voyais d'une autre façon ?

A la question « innocente » du brun, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ron Weasley qui rougit violemment, la couleur rendant son regard encore plus bleu que d'habitude. Seule une fine cicatrice qui traversait son sourcil gauche et qui barrait sa joue restait pâle mais si « sexy » selon Hermione et – à sa grande horreur – Harry. Habillé de sa robe de sorcier – pour une fois neuve, merci le Ministère d'avoir enfin récompensé les Weasley comme il le devait –, le jeune homme se tenait près d'Hermione, la main dans celle de sa petite amie. Hermione n'avait pas changé pendant les vacances, les cheveux toujours aussi touffus mais remontés en chignon lâche et elle boitillait légèrement quand elle était trop fatiguée, souvenir de son combat contre Greyback. Heureusement, il n'y avait eu que cette chute – brisant sa jambe – pour la jeune femme, elle n'avait pas été touchée par la lycanthropie de son adversaire.

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! intima Ron.

\- Mais… j'y peux rien moi s'ils m'ont sauté dessus ! geint Harry avec une petite moue gourmande qui contredisait ses propos.

\- Harry ! hurla Ron.

La raison de son courroux était simple. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Harry, Charlie, Fred et Georges avaient été chargés de le « prendre » au Square Grimmaurd, chez Sirius, celui-ci étant à Poudlard pour se « remémorer » le château en vu d'y travailler en tant que Professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Cependant, comme les heures passaient et qu'aucun des quatre jeunes hommes ne revenaient, Ron et Bill avaient été chargés, à leur tour, de ramener les absents…

Le silence dans la demeure les avait inquiétés... les plaintes dans la chambre de Harry, intrigués… la vision des quatre corps nus – trois rouquins et un brun – avait fini de les horrifier.

Comment pouvait-il se remettre de la vision de son meilleur ami à cheval sur Charlie alors qu'il était occupé à « jouer » avec les jumeaux ? Impossible !

Ron lui faisait la tête depuis ce jour, ne reniant pas son amitié envers le brun, mais ayant une « autre vision » de lui, même après l'explication de Sirius qui essuyait ses larmes de rire après qu'on lui ait raconté la scène… juste avant qu'il ne menace d'émasculation les fils Weasley s'ils se rapprochaient encore un peu trop de son bébé, ignorant que dans son dos, Harry leur envoyait des regards chauds et satisfaits presque en ronronnant.

La définition de l'héritage de Harry avait été simple et fournie en un seul mot qui fut : « Succube ».

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de savoir que la différence de physique entre Lily et sa sœur ne venait pas d'un tour de la génétique mais bel et bien d'une cause plus simple appelée « adoption ». Dans le sang de Lily coulait le sang d'une Succube, cette dernière ne pouvant s'occuper d'un enfant de sorcier avait décidé de s'en « débarrasser » chez les Moldus. Lily était donc à moitié Succube lorsqu'elle envoûta et épousa James Potter, leur racontant pourtant bien avant la « vérité » qu'elle avait apprise de l'un des médecins de Sainte Mangouste. Son sang était bel et bien celui d'une Succube à 95%, ne supprimant pas son pouvoir magique mais ajoutant des dispositions dans le domaine des potions ou sortilèges. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait alors joué de son influence pour masquer ce fait au public au cas où.

Et naquit Harry… avec dans ses veines, une grosse partie de sang de Succube qui se réveillerait le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire.

Le corps du jeune attrapeur en fut changé. Ses muscles qu'il travaillait pour contrebalancer sa petite taille avaient fondu pour laisser place à une minceur féminine, ce qui l'avait fait grincer des dents au début. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et lui retombaient sur le visage, Harry devant user de pinces pour les retirer de sa vue. Ses yeux avaient gagné les dixièmes qui lui manquaient avec sa myopie, lui redonnant une vue parfaite, le jeune homme avait alors placé ses lunettes rondes dans une petite boîte sur son bureau et jouissait d'une vue imprenable. Son visage s'était arrondi, un peu trop pour les « canons de beauté masculine », le rendant un peu enfantin et féminin.

Même si Harry avait toujours préféré les hommes dans ses relations, il avait aimé être « celui qui était au-dessus » parfois alors que maintenant…

\- Tu es une chienne, tu le sais ça au moins ? s'offusqua Ron en voyant son meilleur ami se pourlécher les lèvres, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Ron ! crièrent Ginny et Hermione, outrées.

\- Hum… ronronna Harry. Je ne crache pas dessus… tu veux essayer ?

\- Une chienne en chaleur ! soupira Ron en fermant les yeux. Mon pote est une nympho…

Les rires secouèrent encore une fois le compartiment alors que Harry haussait les épaules en souriant à Luna qui l'enlaçait, assise dans son dos. La jeune femme semblant trouver en lui une sorte de « doudou ». Elle s'amusait à le coiffer au gré de ses envies et même si afficher des petites fraises dans ses cheveux pouvait paraître étrange chez un jeune homme, faire plaisir à Luna était ce que voulait Harry. La jeune femme avait combattu à ses côtés contre Voldemort et perdu l'usage d'un œil, gardant sous ses mèches blond pâle un bandeau bleu clair qui masquait son orbite vide en attendant la prothèse oculaire commandée pour elle.

Le jeune homme la laissa le tirer par la main quand le train arriva à la gare de Pré-au-lard, ignorant les yeux élargis posés sur lui en découvrant le « nouvel aspect » de Harry Potter. Ron et Hermione se souriaient en voyant la petite barrette à fraise rouge dans les cheveux mi-longs de Harry. Il n'y avait que sur lui que cela ne rendait pas ridicule… sauf sur Luna.

Ils partirent avant que les derniers élèves ne sortent du train, montant presque tous dans une diligence pour arriver assez vite à Poudlard et en profiter pour entrer dans la Grande Salle. Chose qui se déroula sous les yeux écarquillés de plusieurs professeurs en voyant ronronner Harry qui alluma presque des yeux le pauvre Professeur de Potions qui pâlit en remarquant le regard mauvais de son amant secret.

La Salle se remplit peu à peu… les Serpentard de dernière année entrèrent discrètement, Draco Malfoy au milieu d'eux, tiré par une Pansy Parkinson outrée d'avoir manqué le « changement » de Potter à ce qu'ils avaient pu entendre. Une fois assise, elle put observer la table des Gryffondor, trouvant assez vite Weasley et Granger et… blêmit en voyant le dos fin de Potter.

Manifestement, il y avait eu du changement chez lui… et les regards du reste des Gryffondor et des Serdaigle sur le « Sauveur » lui montraient que le « devant » allait aussi bien que le « derrière ». La jeune femme glissa une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille, dévoilant sa boucle d'oreille en or et tourna les yeux vers Blaise Zabini à qui elle donna un brusque coup de pied dans le genou pour l'avertir. Le jeune noir fronça les sourcils en la dévisageant, se demandant ce qu'elle avait mais la lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard noisette de la jeune femme l'intrigua, assez pour qu'il se retourne…

\- Oh Merlin ! s'étouffa-t-il.

Il confirma ensuite en toussant violemment, qu'il n'aurait pas dû boire en même temps son jus de citrouille alors que son exclamation amenait le regard surpris du reste de ses amis sur lui avant que dans un bel ensemble, tous les yeux se tournent vers Potter.

Blaise, lui, regardait avec appréhension son meilleur ami. Draco s'était figé, les pupilles dilatées en observant sa « Némésis ». Un souffle court et rauque se fit légèrement entendre alors que Draco crispait ses mains sur la table, le bois craquant lentement sous sa poigne dure. La bouche s'entrouvrit et Blaise découvrit de légers crocs qui se formaient peu à peu, pas « vampirique » mais petits et fins « suffisant pour bloquer une proie et la prendre fougueusement » songea-t-il avec un petit air professoral malgré lui.

Et Potter se retourna… et le monde bascula brusquement pour les Serpentard.

De son côté, Harry gardait les yeux fermés, bloqué sur cette odeur persistante qui l'excitait. Un doux parfum boisé et musqué venait titiller ses narines en le faisant saliver d'avance à l'idée de goûter le mâle qui possédait cette odeur. Sans se soucier du sursaut surpris de ses amis face à son regard complètement changé lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ses iris grandissant tandis que ses pupilles disparaissaient peu à peu, donnant à ses yeux un vert émeraude uniforme et fascinant. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser passer sa langue qui vint humidifier ses lèvres charnues, dévoilant de petits crocs qui donnaient raison à Ron au sujet des marques de morsure qui sillonnaient ses frères. Un frisson violent le fit gémir doucement alors qu'il se tournait vers sa droite où se tenait Neville qui venait de s'asseoir. Le pauvre jeune homme se figea en regardant Harry et déglutit doucement en rougissant, envouté par la façon dont Harry venait de promener son nez dans son cou.

Celui-ci grogna un peu plus en se reculant. La douce odeur n'appartenait pas à Neville et avec Ginny à sa gauche, il doutait que cela vienne de l'autre côté.

Soupirant langoureusement, Harry s'étira avant de se tourner sur son siège, montrant à toute la Salle son nouvel aspect et sillonna la pièce de ses yeux intégralement verts, ignorant que de toutes petites cornes venaient d'apparaître dans ses cheveux noirs, pointant sur le haut de son crâne sans pour autant affoler ses compagnons. Son regard s'étrécit alors qu'il plongeait dans un océan d'acier. Harry se pencha en arrière, ses cuisses s'écartant légèrement en guise d'invitation alors qu'il fixait avec de petites rougeurs sur les joues Draco Malfoy face à lui.

Ce dernier haletait maintenant, presque incapable de se retenir. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Potter avait changé, Potter l'allumait… Potter était à lui.

Blaise et Pansy, quant à eux, ne pouvaient pas croire que Draco était en érection devant toute la Salle et remerciaient Salazar que tous les yeux soient sur… Potter. Ils avaient bien vu le changement dans les yeux de Draco, le gris de ses iris englobant complètement ses orbes. Ils entendirent un grognement d'impatience venant du blond mais ne purent le retenir, assistant malgré eux à une scène qu'ils auraient aimé ne pas voir…

Celle où Draco perdait totalement pied et plaquait Potter sur la grande table des Gryffondor.

Harry gémit doucement, docilement soumis à celui qui venait d'écarter largement ses cuisses d'un violent coup de hanche en l'asseyant sur la table, repoussant d'un revers de bras les plats vides. Posant ses coudes sur la table, le jeune sorcier ondula des hanches contre celles de Draco Malfoy, sentant parfaitement le durcissement du sexe de celui-ci contre le sien, arrachant un râle sourd chez le blond qui se pencha, venant prendre durement ses lèvres pour un baiser dominant, imposant sa place.

Ron allait vomir… ce qu'il voyait était presque pire que lorsqu'il avait vu ses frères prendre Harry – presque –. Il apercevait les mains impatientes de Harry déchirer la robe de sorcier des épaules de Malfoy, griffant ensuite sa chemise blanche qui moulait les épaules larges et musclées du Serpentard avec l'intention de la lacérer à son tour. Les mains de Malfoy, elles, s'affairaient aussi, une était déjà sur la ceinture de Harry, la détachant brusquement avant de plonger dans le pantalon noir alors que l'autre venait de saisir une pleine poignée de cheveux noirs pour maintenir la tête de son meilleur ami contre la sienne.

D'où Hermione se tenait, elle pouvait voir le gris des yeux de Malfoy qui fixait avec intensité le jeune homme qu'il embrassait et s'en inquiétait un peu… enfin pas trop parce que comme Ginny qui était réellement aux premières loges, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du couple qui se dévorait sous ses yeux, des rougeurs prenant place sur ses joues alors que sa respiration se coupait en voyant les mouvements de leurs langues l'une contre l'autre, s'entremêlant avidement. Elle se demandait bien s'il fallait agir et les séparer mais à voir avec quelle avidité Harry venait d'enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de Malfoy pour mieux se frotter contre lui, elle se disait que cela pouvait attendre quelques min…

\- _Stupéfix_ ! crièrent plusieurs personnes en même temps.

… utes… et bien, manifestement pas.

Severus Snape allait rendre ce qu'il avait avalé dans la journée alors qu'il s'avançait vers les… choses qui avaient pris possession des corps de Potter et de son filleul. Il sentait parfaitement à ses côtés la haute silhouette de son amant qui se dirigeait vers son propre filleul. Il ne savait pas combien de sortilège de stupéfiction avaient fusé sur le couple en chaleur en plus du sien mais en voyant les baguettes tendues de Minerva MacGonagall qui gardait ses yeux fermés, de Ronald Weasley un peu vert à l'inverse de Blaise Zabini trop rouge – à croire qu'ils s'étaient échangé leurs couleurs – il avait conscience que Sirius conservait la sienne dans sa main, le visage à la fois pâle et hilare – un mélange intéressant – mais n'osait pas regarder autour de lui pour voir si d'autres sorciers avaient eu l'intelligence d'arrêter cette débauche publique.

Arrivé près du duo, Severus pâlit brusquement en voyant où se trouvait la main droite de Draco mais déglutit fermement. Il se devait de le soulever pour l'emmener ailleurs… l'infirmerie ou…

\- Severus, Sirius… amenez-les dans mon bureau, je vous y rejoins dès que possible.

Ou le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore.

D'un sortilège de lévitation, il souleva le corps lourd de Draco dans les airs, regardant tomber dans un souffle horrifié la robe de sorcier déchirée avant qu'il ne parte d'un pas rapide, conscient que Sirius portait son filleul dans ses bras, le poids plume du Gryffondor jouait en sa faveur… à se demander comment il avait pu supporter celui de Draco.

Il espérait que cette folie cesserait une fois qu'ils seraient isolés dans le bureau, se demandant s'ils avaient bu une quelconque potion en arrivant. C'est dans cette optique qu'ils passèrent la gargouille en donnant le mot de passe « Michoko » qui n'avait pas changé depuis l'été. Une confiserie moldue à ce qu'avait dit Sirius en riant. Ils les déposèrent dans des fauteuils qu'il avait métamorphosés depuis deux verres dans un coin du bureau de Dumbledore. Il regarda un instant Fumsec se figer en regardant Potter avant de se mettre à roucouler, ses plumes de feu se gonflant doucement en guise d'appréciation.

Sirius gloussa en voyant le manège du phénix qui se rapprochait petit à petit de Harry au point de caresser de son bec la joue encore un peu rougie du jeune homme. L'ancien Auror soupira en regardant son amant nauséeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un éclat de rire nerveux.

\- On fait quoi ?

\- On les réveille ! grogna Severus. Et ils nous expliqueront ce qu'il vient de se passer !

« Pour Harry… je sais, même si c'est la première fois qu'il réagit aussi durement. » pensa Sirius en haussant les épaules. Les deux sorciers pointèrent leur baguette vers leur filleul respectif et lancèrent l' _Enervatum_ , redonnant leur conscience aux jeunes étudiants.

L'instant fut bref. Sirius comme Severus purent voir les yeux des deux garçons se figer un peu, s'écarquiller en se dévorant du regard, les iris se dilater, donnant à leurs orbes une dimension presque démoniaque avant que Harry ne saute sur les cuisses de Draco qui le renversa aussitôt sur le sol en le tenant sous les fesses, déchirant ensuite la chemise blanche du Gryffondor en le mordant dans le cou sous la plainte de plaisir charnel qui échappa au brun. Sous leurs yeux horrifiés, le blond se mit à se frotter durement contre Harry, le faisant gémir doucement sous la satisfaction montante avant qu'un autre _Stupéfix_ ne les assomme une nouvelle fois.

\- … On va les attacher… suggéra Sirius.

\- Je pense oui… et les laisser inconscients pour le moment… pour ma propre santé mentale.

\- Au fait, Severus… j'ai une chose à t'avouer… au sujet de Harry…

Severus leva les yeux sur son amant, attachant son filleul sur son fauteuil comme le faisait Sirius et haussa un sourcil intrigué… pourquoi ce clébard était si mal à l'aise ?

* * *

Quand Albus Dumbledore pénétra dans son bureau, il crut qu'il était en train de rêver – ou cauchemarder, au choix –. Comment la situation qui semblait « simple » vu de la Grande Salle avait pu tourner en ceci ?

Le vieil homme se frotta le front d'une main distraite, conscient qu'à ses côtés se trouvait Minerva et regarda d'un œil las la scène. Devant lui, assis l'un en face de l'autre se tenaient Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, tous deux évanouis et tous deux semblant avoir traversé une tempête si on en jugeait leurs vêtements en lambeaux. Sur le dossier du Gryffondor, Fumsec donnait l'impression d'avoir entrepris une danse pour charmer le jeune homme car il gonflait son plumage et se pavanait lentement en agitant ses longues plumes dorées dans son dos, chose qui ne semblait pas fonctionner vu que le Gryffondor était inconscient. Au beau milieu, accroupi sur le corps de Sirius, Severus Snape, homme capable de garder son sang-froid en toutes circonstances était positivement en train d'étrangler son collègue s'il pouvait en juger à la couleur bleuté de son professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

La vie devenait étrange dans ce bureau… et il avait une affreuse envie de bonbon au citron…

\- Severus ! s'exclama Minerva.

\- Il le savait ce salopard de clébard ! râla Severus en continuant d'étrangler Sirius. Il le savait !

\- Mais… lâchez Sirius immédiatement !

Après un grognement mécontent, Severus se releva, regardant d'un œil noir le sourire de Sirius qui semblait être habitué à être étranglé par son amant. La relation presque sadomasochiste qu'ils entretenaient avait d'ailleurs commencé par cette position… mais ne nous égarons pas…

Le Maître des Potions s'éloigna de son amant, leurs regards liés l'un à l'autre avec la promesse muette qu'un des deux paiera pour cette action. Severus se posta près de son filleul, le fixant avec une inquiétude cachée avant de reposer son regard sur ce… succube que Potter était devenu.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Albus d'une voix lasse.

\- Ce… chien est au courant de la condition de Potter ! Il a…

\- Oh ? Donc ça s'est transmis à Harry ! songea le vieil homme à voix haute.

\- Mais… que ce passe-t-il donc, Albus ? s'enquit Minerva d'une voix inquiète.

Sans qu'un des trois hommes ne puissent l'en empêcher, d'un mouvement de baguette, elle réveilla ses étudiants et les détacha, entraînant une réaction en chaîne qu'elle ne comprit pas sur le moment. Severus grogna en fermant les yeux, Sirius éclata de rire, les deux dégainant leur baguette, Albus enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour éviter de voir la scène, Fumsec gazouilla pour attirer l'attention de Harry et Harry – lui – était à cheval sur Draco Malfoy, les mains caressant son torse à moitié dévêtu, gémissant sourdement en se frottant contre son vis-à-vis, la bouche occupée à être dévorée par l'autre sorcier dont les mains venaient de se glisser dans le pantalon de Harry pour lui caresser – manifestement– les fesses.

La vieille femme pâlit brusquement, tellement stupéfaite qu'elle ne réagit pas quand Sirius et Severus rattachèrent et figèrent à nouveau leur filleul respectif. Dans le silence qui s'établit, ils purent entendre le glapissement de jalousie du phénix qui vint se repositionner sur son perchoir en tournant le dos à Harry. Le rire de Sirius – en voyant le manège de l'oiseau – devint hystérique et pour une fois, Minerva ne réagit pas quand Severus lui donna un coup pour le calmer.

\- Mais… mais… qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? souffla Minerva.

\- Professeur ! intervint Sirius. Harry est un demi-succube.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? suffoqua la vieille dame.

\- Lily Evans était fille d'une succube, son sang coule dans les veines de Harry, c'est donc, un succube à son tour.

\- Mais… comment… on l'aurait su !

\- Non ! intervint doucement Albus. J'étais le gardien de ce secret, Minerva. Elle pouvait en parler à des gens de confiance et manifestement, Sirius était l'un d'entre eux.

\- Mais… et pour monsieur Malfoy ? demanda Severus.

\- Là, je ne saurais vous dire, il réagit comme un succube… ou un incube.

\- Monsieur Potter a de petites cornes sur le haut de son crâne ! indiqua Severus en pointant les petites excroissances du doigt. Petites et ridicules, si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Il est trop mignon… roucoula Sirius avec un regard attendri pour son filleul sous le regard las des trois autres sorciers.

\- Bref ! enchaîna le Maître des Potions. Pour ce qui est de monsieur Malfoy, regardez ceci.

Sur ces mots, il souleva les cheveux de Draco au niveau de ses oreilles, dévoilant deux cornes courbées vers l'arrière et torsadées. Elles suivaient ses oreilles pour être à la fois discrètes et délicates. Blanches, elles se fondaient parfaitement dans la chevelure claire du jeune Serpentard.

\- Donc… continua Sirius. Il a des cornes différentes… et alors ?

\- Alors, bougre d'imbécile, ça indique une condition à la fois commune et différente ! explosa Severus.

\- Ça veut rien dire ça ! protesta-t-il.

\- Il serait… un incube ? demanda Minerva. Mais comment, les Malfoy sont des Sang-Pur depuis plusieurs siècles…

\- Il faut demander à Lucius Malfoy la vérité. Il doit savoir quelque chose ! réfléchit Albus.

Aussitôt, Severus se dirigea vers la cheminée pour une conversation assez abrupte et courte, l'homme se reculant peu de temps après de l'âtre pour laisser le passage à la silhouette élégante de Lucius sous les regards noirs de Minerva et Sirius. Ce n'était pas parce que l'homme avait retourné sa cape pendant la bataille pour combattre avec eux qu'ils oubliaient ses actes passés.

Lucius fronça les sourcils de façon hautaine en voyant le « comité d'accueil » et pâlit en découvrant son fils vulgairement attaché. Dans un grognement de mécontentement et négligeant d'écouter le « non » de son ami, il tendit sa baguette vers son fils, le réveillant et le détachant. Sirius fit de même pour Harry, en souriant, sous les regards noirs d'Albus et de Minerva. Il n'allait pas laisser son filleul se faire « molester » sans en profiter un peu.

C'est avec un regard surpris que Lucius vit son fils se réveiller et grogner durement, secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Etonné, il le vit se figer en observant Potter qui s'éveillait à son tour. Abasourdi, il put assister au changement dans les yeux de son fils qui devinrent totalement argent, découvrant aussi les cornes que les autres sorciers avaient dévoilées plus tôt. Sans pouvoir faire un geste, il fut témoin de la rencontre physique entre son fils et sa supposée Némésis, rencontre charnelle pour les deux qui terminèrent leur course allongés sur le tapis, le pantalon à moitié détaché et les mains occupées à arracher les quelques bouts de tissu restant entre eux.

Lucius vira au vert sous le regard amusé de Severus qui lia Draco à son fauteuil sans pour autant le stupéfixer, grognant quand Harry Potter en profita pour lui grimper dessus sous ses gémissements appréciateurs. Son regard devenu menaçant croisa celui de Sirius qui soupira en attachant à son tour Harry face à Draco.

Le silence était entrecoupé par la respiration rauque des deux jeunes hommes qui se dévoraient des yeux. Draco se tenait penché en avant, toute son attention concentrée sur Harry qui s'alanguissait lentement, écartant peu à peu les cuisses d'une façon sensuelle qui le fit geindre d'attente. Sa langue se promena sur ses lèvres, dévoilant ses petits crocs aux professeurs qui restaient muets avant que Harry ne gémisse plus fortement, ses hanches basculant peu à peu contre le fauteuil.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? souffla Lucius en oubliant complètement les convenances.

\- Nous aimerions que vous nous disiez ce qu'est votre fils, Monsieur Malfoy ! intervint Albus.

\- Mon fils ? C'est un Sang-Pur ! s'écria le père, outré.

\- Manifestement non ! gloussa Sirius.

\- La ferme Black ! crièrent Severus et Lucius.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est Potter qui… poursuivit Lucius.

Sa voix se coupa alors qu'un bruit de bois traîné sur le sol se faisait peu à peu entendre, les détournant de leur conversation pour se retourner vers les deux prisonniers. Ces derniers étaient toujours attachés mais plus proches que précédemment, Draco essayant d'avancer son fauteuil jusqu'à Harry. Celui-ci lui parlait doucement, l'encourageant d'une voix suave et envoûtante.

\- Tu me veux, pas vrai, Dra~co ! murmura-t-il. Tu veux entrer en moi ? Regarde, je suis prêt pour toi ! indiqua Harry en s'avachissant dans son fauteuil et écartant les cuisses plus largement encore. Je suis prêt pour que tu me…

\- _Silencio_ ! cria Minerva.

\- Oh… Merlin ! marmonna Albus en fermant les yeux, sa vision de l'innocence de Harry venait de partir en fumée.

\- Non… non ! pleurnicha Draco en se débattant. Parle-moi Harry… parle-moi encore !

\- … Bon, on va m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Lucius d'une voix étrangement calme. Draco, regarde-moi… Regarde-moi ! dit-il plus durement.

Le jeune homme leva un instant les yeux vers son père, les détournant presque aussitôt vers Harry qui le fixait avec ardeur, il le voyait dans ses yeux chauds et brillants, il sentait son désir pour lui embaumer l'atmosphère, il percevait presque ses halètements de plaisir dans ses oreilles et pouvait encore le goûter sur sa langue.

\- P… Père… relâchez-moi… c'est bon, je ne ferai plus rien ! souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit… commença Minerva.

\- Draco ! appela Lucius.

\- Qu… quoi ? demanda-t-il en le regardant brièvement.

\- As-tu avalé quelque chose dans le train… ou dans la Grande Salle ?

\- Non… rien après le petit déjeuner… au manoir, ce matin.

\- En es-tu sûr ? insista le sorcier.

\- Oui ! gémit-il en regardant Harry se lécher les lèvres très lentement. Détachez-moi.

\- Non, pas tant que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici ! Et pour Potter ?

\- C'est… différent pour lui ! commença Albus. Ce que je vais vous dire ne devra pas sortir de cette pièce, même si je pense maintenant que le « problème » est résolu ! marmonna-t-il en repensant à Lily et James Potter.

\- En quoi est-ce différent ? demanda Lucius.

\- Harry Potter est un succube ! lâcha Severus brutalement.

\- De quoi ? s'écria Lucius. Et vous laissez cette… chose dans Poudlard ! Je devrais…

Un gémissement se fit entendre, l'interrompant alors qu'un craquement brusque résonnait, ramenant une nouvelle fois leurs regards vers leurs prisonniers. Draco venait de détruire le fauteuil, se détachant de ses liens seul et était déjà à genoux entre les cuisses de Harry qui se mordit la lèvre en gémissant, levant une jambe pour poser le creux du genou sur l'épaule de Draco, le rapprochant de son entrejambe tout en fixant le pantalon tendu du Serpentard. Les mains tremblantes du blond commencèrent à détacher sa ceinture de cuir noir quand un second sortilège de lien tomba sur lui, doublé d'un _Petrificus semi-corpus_ , qui le laisserait parler et bouger la tête. Lucius le ramena sur son fauteuil nouvellement réparé et le fixa avant de pâlir brusquement.

\- Monsieur Malfoy ? demanda Albus sous le regard des autres professeurs. Vous avez quelque chose à nous dire ?

\- Draco… Draco a passé l'été… enfin… Il a été très volage cet été ! conclut Lucius après avoir toussé dans sa main.

\- Volage ? répéta Sirius. Ça veut dire…

\- Ça désigne une personne aux sentiments amoureux instables… commença Severus.

\- Je sais ce que veut dire « Volage », Snivellus ! coupa son amant en fronçant les sourcils, assombrissant ses propres yeux gris. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que ça a commencé avant la rencontre avec Harry ce soir.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce alors que les adultes comprenaient que le « problème » de Draco ne venait pas de là. Lucius se souvint alors d'un journal de cuir rouge sombre dans le coffre-fort de son bureau, découvert plus jeune. Il avait commencé à le lire, l'ouvrage datant de Scorpio Malfoy, son ancêtre. Il se souvint d'un passage parlant d'une malédiction, mais il n'avait pas pu entièrement le lire, son père l'ayant appelé à ce moment-là pour lui faire rencontrer le Lord Noir. Il partit brusquement sous les regards étonnés et revint peu de temps après, le nez plongé dans un livret et blêmissant de plus en plus.

Lucius tendit à Severus le livre en le fixant et tourna son regard vers Draco qui geignait doucement de frustration, Potter et lui se calmant peu à peu. Severus reporta son regard sur le livret et put lire ce qu'avait vu Lucius, conscient que près de lui venaient se positionner Albus, Minerva et Sirius.

« _… Je me souviens de ce jour, alors que mon père m'enseignait les sortilèges que je me devais de connaître en raison de mon rang de Malfoy. Il me parla de cette malédiction qu'un de ses « ancêtres » avait reçue de la main d'Andréa Peverell…_ »

\- Peverell ? murmura Sirius, surpris.

« _Je n'ai pas contrarié mon père en soulignant qu'Andréa Peverell avait son âge et j'ai attendu la suite. Cela me surprit de par son contenu, après tout, je fus ami avec Denius Peverell son fils aîné._

_Il m'expliqua ce dont il se souvenait et je le retranscris ici pour mes héritiers, afin qu'ils avertissent leur descendance du risque encouru à repousser son amour._

_Ce furent les seuls mots que je pus noter, les voici :_

_« **Une malédiction prophétique…Un jour viendra où ton héritier succombera à son tour à l'amour, Mais envers celui qui sera son contraire, son opposé parfait. De sang, d'idéal différent, il le rejettera, comme tout Malfoy qui se respecte… Et ce faisant, il déclenchera la malédiction. Tout Sang-Pur qu'il sera, démon de la chair, il deviendra.**_

**_Il ne trouvera le repos que dans le corps d'un succube… et seul ce succube décidera s'il l'accepte ou pas._ ** _»_

_Je sais qu'il ne peut y avoir de Succube vivant dans le monde sorcier. Cette malédiction pourrait être inactive à jamais… Mais je tiens à ce que mes enfants et le fruit de leur chair soient conscients de ces propos._

_Que Merlin leur vienne en aide s'ils oublient cette malédiction…_ »

Le silence revint dans la pièce alors que tous les regards se portaient sur Draco dont les yeux gris venaient de reprendre leur apparence normale. Il ne pouvait cependant pas quitter des yeux Harry qui respirait plus calmement qu'auparavant, même s'il restait encore un peu avachi dans son fauteuil.

Albus redonna la parole à Harry qui soupira doucement mais garda la bouche close, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Draco, le détaillant et le trouvant encore plus beau qu'avant l'été. Le Serpentard, lui, dévorait des yeux la « miniature » Potter face à lui, songeant qu'un être aussi sexy ne pouvait que lui appartenir, qu'il ne pouvait être que sous lui, ondulant et gémissant sous son corps. Le jeune homme frémit en se mordant la lèvre, mangeant des yeux le torse nu et fin de Harry, visible entre les morceaux de la chemise déchirée. Il voyait très bien les petites pinces en forme de fraise qui soutenaient ses mèches de devant et sourit mentalement en pensant que ça allait vraiment bien à son fantasme.

\- Draco ? appela son père, l'amenant à le fixer en silence, de nouveau calme et à peu près maître de lui. Tu… te sens mieux ?

\- Oui… ça va…

\- Je vais vous détacher, Messieurs. Le premier qui saute sur l'autre… de toutes les façons possibles… je le colle jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, est-ce clair ? susurra Severus.

\- Clair ! répondirent dans un bel ensemble Harry et Draco.

Les liens disparurent mais les baguettes restèrent sorties en prévision. Harry s'étira, faisant fermer les yeux de Draco sous le mouvement langoureux mais vu qu'il n'était pas rattaché cela passait. Il lui semblait que Potter était devenu encore plus séduisant et totalement captivant(**) en l'espace d'un été. Ses vêtements se réparèrent sous le mouvement de baguette du Professeur MacGonagall et il se recoiffa lentement, essayant d'ignorer le gémissement d'envie que poussa Potter en voyant sa robe de sorcier se coller un instant aux muscles de son dos.

\- Il se passe quoi… avec moi ? demanda Draco en regardant son père.

\- Il semblerait… qu'il y ait une malédiction sur notre famille.

\- Quelle sorte ?

\- Qui changerait le sang de mon fils en un sang démoniaque ! indiqua Lucius à la grande horreur de Draco.

\- Quoi ? s'écria le jeune homme.

\- Mais… c'est possible ça ? demanda Harry à l'ensemble de ses professeurs. Je veux dire… mon sang était endormi, mais pour le cas de Dr… Malfoy ?

Tous firent semblant d'ignorer le début de lapsus que fit Harry dans sa question et Albus repartit se rasseoir dans son fauteuil, les regardant en silence alors que machinalement et sans y penser, les deux étudiants se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre.

Il réfléchit à tous les sortilèges possibles et imaginables pour pouvoir contrer cette situation pour préserver les yeux chastes des plus jeunes élèves et à moins de trouver des compagnons qui accepteraient d'être des « inhibiteurs » humains, ils ne pourraient contenir le désir d'un incube et d'un succube.

\- Tout est possible dans une malédiction, Harry. Il suffit qu'elle soit lancée dans un moment de grande colère… indiqua Sirius à son filleul.

\- Mais… on ne peut plus rien faire… pour lui ? demanda le jeune homme. Je veux dire, c'est ma nature d'être un succube donc, je fais avec, c'est comme quand j'ai appris à jouer au Quidditch, ça venait de mon père, mais lui… il a toujours été un Sang-Pur…

\- C'est quand même différent ici, Monsieur Potter ! intervint Severus.

\- Je sais cela ! Mais il n'y a aucun moyen pour contrer cette malédiction ?

\- La seule possibilité aurait été qu'il reste chaste jusqu'à ce jour… commença Minerva en rougissant. Mais à ce que nous a dit Monsieur Malfoy, son fils a déjà…

\- Oh… je vois ! chuchota Harry en regardant Draco d'un œil intéressé. Il a… de l'expérience…

Son ton de voix redevenait charmeur et lourd tendant chaque personne dans la pièce en plus de Draco – peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons – en le voyant frissonner et se passer la langue sur les lèvres. Les adultes tirèrent leur baguette vers Harry, Severus gardant à l'œil son filleul au cas où il en profiterait pour sauter sur la crevette Gryffondorienne. Harry leva les mains en guise de défense et gloussa sourdement, repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Et on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

\- Nous allons « créer » des inhibiteurs humains… indiqua Albus.

\- Des quoi ? questionna Harry.

\- Ils vous aideront à être « normal » pendant les cours et au château tant qu'ils seront avec vous… je pense par exemple à Ron et Hermione pour toi, Harry et, peut-être, Mademoiselle Parkinson et Monsieur Zabini pour vous, Monsieur Malfoy ? s'informa le directeur en regardant Draco acquiescer en réponse. Bien… dès demain, neuf heures, vous viendrez dans mon bureau pour que le sortilège soit lancé sur vos amis, Monsieur Malfoy. Et à neuf heures et demie pour Harry.

\- D'accord ! acceptèrent les deux élèves.

\- Cela fonctionnera ? demanda Lucius avec un haussement de sourcil dubitatif.

\- Tant qu'ils sont avec leurs amis, ils ne se… sauteront pas dessus… précisa Severus avec une moue dégoutée.

\- Très bien.

\- Vous pouvez retourner dans vos dortoirs, Messieurs ! indiqua Albus avant de relever une nouvelle fois la tête avec inquiétude. Vous partirez l'un après l'autre…

\- Mais… intervint Draco avec une innocente feinte, brisée par son regard chaud parcourant de la tête aux pieds Harry qui sourit lentement. Potter ne doit pas être seul dans les couloirs… laissez-moi le… raccompagner… après tout, je suis préfet en chef…

\- N'y pense même pas, Draco ! s'opposa Lucius en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Je vais le raccompagner ! confirma Sirius en tirant sur le bras de Harry.

Les deux garçons n'eurent que le temps de s'enflammer du regard avant que le Gryffondor ne quitte la pièce, retirant à celle-ci cet aspect charnel que donnait la présence d'un incube et d'un succube en ces lieux.

\- Il n'y a… aucune possibilité de retour, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Draco à son père. Je ne suis plus un Sang-Pur ?

\- Si, vous l'êtes, Draco… contra Severus… un pur incube…

\- Cela n'aide pas, Severus ! râla Lucius. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Draco… Tu seras toujours un Sang-Pur sorcier pour moi.

\- Mais pourquoi… je suis devenu ça ?

\- Car, visiblement, vous avez repoussé votre amour pour Monsieur Potter, enclenchant votre transformation… expliqua avec un doux sourire Albus en voyant le jeune homme rougir en évitant le regard de son père. Restant un sorcier de Sang-Pur mais…

\- Avec une touche d'incube… insista Severus qui commençait à s'amuser de la situation.

\- La ferme, Snape ! grogna Lucius.

\- Messieurs ! soupira Minerva en se frottant les paupières.

La journée avait été longue… et Merlin savait si les jours qui s'annonçaient n'allaient pas être encore plus tumultueux.

* * *

Harry boudait. Il le savait et s'en fichait mais il boudait depuis ce matin, traînant les pieds comme un gamin, tiré par le bras par Ron vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Tous les élèves qu'il croisait le dévisageaient avec une pointe de désir dans le regard pour les garçons, même ceux qui n'avaient jamais été attirés par le même sexe.

La raison de ce gros caprice était le réveil « dur » orchestré par son meilleur ami. Ron avait été mis dans la confidence par Sirius et il avait aussitôt accepté d'être celui qui « contrôlerait la libido trop active de mon pote »… Harry pensait qu'il allait prendre son rôle trop à cœur. Même Hermione tiquait avec des rougeurs suspectes sur les joues que si Harry voulait Draco, qu'on le laisse faire…

« C'est vrai quoi, qu'on me laisse faire ! » songeait Harry en faisant la moue, louchant un peu sur la mèche de cheveux noirs qui lui descendait sur le nez avant qu'il ne la repousse en arrière. Dire qu'avant ce « changement », les mecs efféminés l'indisposaient. Il ne pouvait pas voir ces « fausses femmes » et revendiquait sa virilité.

Le jeune homme gloussa pour lui-même, le son attirant les regards d'Hermione et Ron, en pensant qu'il revendiquait sa virilité encore et toujours… mais aimait bien ressentir une autre virilité dans un secteur très privé…

Et ce qu'il avait senti de Draco Malfoy hier semblait prometteur… très même… long, large, dur et chaud et… hmmm…

\- Harry, tu baves… Oh Merlin, je ne veux pas savoir à quoi tu penses ! gémit Ron.

\- Moi oui, ça ne me dérange pas ! remarqua Hermione avec les yeux brillants.

\- Ne l'encourage pas, 'mione !

Harry fit un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie, trouvant en elle une alliée un peu surprenante. Le trio continua son chemin le long du couloir menant à la gargouille et alors qu'ils arrivaient près d'elle, celle-ci se tourna, laissant le passage à un autre trio… dont un membre intéressa au plus haut point Harry.

Le regard gris de Draco se plissa alors qu'il voyait se profiler la fine silhouette de Potter face à lui. Son souffle se coupa un instant alors qu'il s'immobilisait malgré lui, le corps fourmillant doucement mais sans cette déflagration de désir qui l'avait pris hier. Son bras se fit tirer par Blaise pour qu'il avance, chose identique pour Potter qui traînait les pieds derrière Weasley.

Le sourire aguicheur, le regard chaud et intégralement vert, Potter n'avait pas encore d'inhibiteur actif. Le son que Draco entendait ressemblait à un ronronnement de chat satisfait tandis que les yeux de Potter voyageaient le long de son corps. Sa robe de sorcier ouverte dévoilait son corps musclé. Son sexe se raidit malgré lui quand la petite langue de Potter vint caresser ses lèvres alors que son vis-à-vis gardait les yeux sur son entrejambe.

\- Bonjour… Dra~co ! souffla Harry en gémissant. Je vois que tu sembles… un peu… raide… tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- Harry ! cria Ron en le tirant vers la gargouille, essayant de ne pas écouter son meilleur ami chauffer verbalement son ancien rival.

\- Et en quoi tu l'aiderais Harry ? demanda innocemment Hermione malgré un éclair amusé dans les yeux.

\- Granger ! cracha Pansy. N'en rajoute pas, par Salazar ! Blaise, tire-le de là.

\- Je le mettrais nu… allongé sous moi… et je m'assiérais sur… continua Harry avec les paupières mi-closes, comme perdu dans son fantasme.

\- Sur ? demanda Blaise malgré lui, le rouge aux joues en regardant Potter.

\- Ses hanches bien sûr… et je masserais cette… raideur… avec fermeté et vigueur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit…

Sa voix se coupa alors que la gargouille se refermait derrière le trio de Gryffondor. Draco frissonna violemment avant de regarder son pantalon tendu annonçant une érection qui ne s'était pas calmée avec les propos allumeurs de Potter.

Pansy gardait les yeux fermés, essayant d'effacer la vision que Potter venait de suggérer mais c'était dur. Déjà la scène d'hier l'avait émoustillée sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, mais là, de voir Draco muet et les yeux écarquillés, affamés de la silhouette face à lui alors que Potter le chauffait en ronronnant comme une chatte en chaleur avait de quoi rendre leur « travail » à Blaise et elle encore plus difficile.

Blaise, lui, fixait la gargouille d'un air à la fois songeur et brûlant. Les propos de Potter résonnaient en lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait très bien réussi à allumer au moins deux Serpentard en moins d'une minute. Il espérait que le brun soit plus calme avec ses propres inhibiteurs comme l'était Draco.

Un petit gémissement se fit entendre et le détourna de la gargouille pour dévisager son ami. Celui-ci essayait de calmer son corps tout en fermant sa robe de sorcier, heureux de voir que la longueur du tissu masquait le principal. Le regard redevenu froid de Draco leur signala de ne pas parler de cela à quiconque et d'un pas raide, il descendit le couloir aux côtés de ses amis, essayant de ne pas penser à Potter…

Surtout ne pas penser à Potter… ni à sa langue… ni ses yeux… ni son corps…

Fait chier…

* * *

Le premier « accident » vint en octobre. Les deux « démons » comme les appelaient leurs amis étaient beaucoup plus calmes, redevenant ce qu'ils avaient été pour leurs camarades avant cette transformation. Même si leurs regards s'enflammaient, qu'ils semblaient vouloir se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, la présence de leurs « inhibiteurs » près d'eux les faisait rester tranquilles et « réservés ».

Pourtant, en ce jour d'octobre, alors que Ron parlait avec Hermione, il ne se rendit pas compte que Harry avait fait tomber un de ses livres dans le couloir vide menant au cours de Potions qu'il avait en commun avec Malfoy et Zabini. Ce fait inconnu des deux Gryffondor entraîna une situation en chaîne.

Harry repartit sans prévenir ses meilleurs amis de son éloignement, oubliant la règle du « pas moins de cent mètres de vos inhibiteurs, Monsieur Potter » de Dumbledore. Ron et Hermione s'éloignant dans son dos, lui occupé à chercher son livre de Potions, il ne prêta pas attention au pas rapide de Zabini qui le croisa sans le voir, pressé d'arriver en cours.

Le Serpentard ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il distançait également son propre « démon » qui venait d'apercevoir les fesses de Potter, celui-ci penché en avant pour attraper enfin son manuel.

Ceci entraînant cela, la situation changea complètement alors qu'ils sentaient la présence de l'autre. Harry se retourna lentement, dévorant du regard la haute silhouette de Malfoy qui s'appuyait au mur d'une main. Draco mangeait des yeux la petite forme de Potter qui venait de s'alanguir contre le mur près de la fenêtre. Leurs souffles se coupèrent et la scène changea de point de vue à une vitesse folle.

Harry se fit plaquer contre le mur, Draco lui écartant les cuisses de ses hanches, les jambes pliées pour mieux se coller à lui. Ses mains se glissaient dans les cheveux d'or blanc, frottant contre les cornes courbées près de ses oreilles, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir au Serpentard. Les mains de l'autre jeune homme venait de se poser sur ses fesses rondes, pressant, malaxant la chair pour mieux s'en souvenir plus tard, le bout de ses doigts suivant la couture du pantalon qui passait entre les deux globes, insistant enfin sur un point qui fit grogner Harry.

Une jambe se releva, venant s'échouer autour de la taille de Draco qui glissa sa main sous elle pour le soutenir et positionnant l'autre dans le cou légèrement hâlé du brun pour mieux caresser la mâchoire un peu carrée. Une plainte lui échappa en sentant une des mains de Harry frôler la longueur cachée sous le tissu, pétrissant assez fort pour bien enregistrer la forme et la grosseur. Son souffle se fit haletant alors qu'il ondulait des hanches contre cette main, buvant le ronronnement de contentement de Harry quand un cri résonna dans le couloir.

Les deux jeunes hommes sentaient la brûlure de leur corps s'estomper petit à petit, le désir fulgurant quitter lentement leurs pensées et ils purent seulement se plaindre de déception en sentant sur leurs épaules les mains dures de leurs amis.

Ces derniers évitaient de les regarder, ignorant que dans leurs dos, Hermione fixait le couple avec des yeux brillants et écarquillés pour ne rien perdre de la scène. Sans un mot de plus, Draco se détacha de Harry, buvant des yeux les rougeurs de son succube et sa bouche gonflée et humide. Il grogna doucement, arrachant une plainte de bienvenue au Gryffondor avant que Blaise ne le tire plus loin, l'éloignant davantage de son obsession.

Le cours de Potions fut assez étrange vu que le professeur Snape ignorait deux de ses élèves. Ni son filleul, ni Harry Potter n'eurent à subir de questions pendant les deux heures de cours, une nouveauté en matière de cours de Potions.

Le second « accident » fut imputé aux Serpentard. Blaise suivait son meilleur ami jusqu'aux sanitaires et resta devant la porte à parler à Théodore Nott qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Il ne prit pas la peine de jeter un œil à l'intérieur des toilettes pour hommes avant de laisser Draco y entrer, comme il ignora le halètement discret venant de sa droite où une Gryffondor lui faisait face, juste avant d'entraîner dans un bouche à bouche brusque son rouquin de petit ami.

A l'intérieur des sanitaires, l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus chaude tandis que Harry reculait pas à pas jusqu'au fond des toilettes, attirant à lui Draco tel le Joueur de flûte de Hamelin avec ses rats. Le regard de plus en plus émeraude, Harry leva une main pour déboutonner le haut de sa chemise qui resta pourtant fermée avec sa cravate toujours autour du cou avant de tendre le bras, pliant son index en un signe coquin pour que Draco vienne hors de la zone d' « inhibition ».

Le Serpentard grogna lentement, avançant calmement, comme un chasseur devant une proie et écarta de son corps sa robe de sorcier, dévoilant son érection déjà présente dans son pantalon. Il lui semblait qu'il était perpétuellement bandé en présence de Potter. Il n'avait plus pris d'amant et les masturbations solitaires commençaient à lui peser de plus en plus.

\- Tu veux quelque chose, Dra~co ? chantonna doucement Harry en s'appuyant contre un rebord de lavabo.

\- Et tu me proposes quoi, Harry ? marmonna celui-ci entre ses dents.

\- Je ne sais pas ! songea le brun à haute voix, un index taquin tapotant son menton en regardant son futur – enfin, il l'espérait – amant venir se coller à son corps. Mais je sais de quoi j'ai envie…

\- Et tu as envie de quoi ? chuchota Draco dans son oreille, son souffle chaud faisant frémir le succube.

Harry le regarda avec chaleur et sourit lentement. Sa main vint se poser sur la ceinture de cuir noir et la déboucla rapidement, faisant ensuite de même avec le pantalon qu'il baissa jusqu'à mi-cuisse, descendant le boxer noir dans le même mouvement. Le Gryffondor gémit langoureusement en sentant dans sa main la dureté veloutée de Draco, pressant son sexe dans sa paume, tout entier tendu vers ce point qui semblait fait pour lui. Comme il l'avait espéré, le Serpentard était grand, gros, dur… positivement…

\- Parfait ! souffla-t-il en regardant avec envie le sexe dans sa main.

\- Et maintenant ? murmura Draco.

\- Maintenant, Dra~co, je vais me baisser… commença-t-il d'une voix voilée en s'abaissant devant lui, se retrouvant face à l'érection qu'il taquina du nez sous le grognement rauque du blond. Pas à genoux, sinon, je serais trop petit… gloussa-t-il. Et je vais te lécher dans un premier temps…

\- Hum… fais dont ça ! grogna Draco.

La conversation s'interrompit alors que Harry donnait un premier coup de langue sur l'érection tendue vers lui, goûtant son arôme doux amer qui s'en échappait. Il gémit sourdement en frottant son nez dans les doux poils pubiens blonds, arrachant une plainte de plaisir à Draco qui crispa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs en se tendant contre son visage. Harry posa une main sur les cuisses à moitié découvertes et referma délicatement l'autre sur les bourses de son futur amant, les pressant doucement entre ses doigts en lui arrachant un râle plus lourd de plaisir.

Les hanches blanches de Draco se mirent à bouger, pressant son sexe entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Harry. La langue brûlante du Gryffondor récoltait autant de perles de désir qu'il le pouvait alors qu'il frémissait doucement contre lui. Le membre qui allait et venait dans sa bouche lui donnait encore plus chaud. Ses petits crocs titillaient la veine le long du sexe érigé, arrachant une plainte de plaisir à Draco qui ferma les yeux en se tendant de tout son corps, inconscient que ses hanches allaient et venaient de plus en plus vite contre Harry.

Ce dernier venait de dégrafer son pantalon pour prendre en main son érection qu'il branlait en rythme avec celui instauré entre ses lèvres. Le souffle court des deux jeunes hommes les empêcha d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir et l'exclamation à la fois horrifiée et gênée de leurs amis derrière eux.

Ron sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement d'Hermione. Depuis qu'elle lui avait sauté au cou pour lui rouler la pelle de sa vie, elle n'avait de cesse de le bloquer dos à la porte des sanitaires où il avait conduit Harry un peu plus tôt. Décidant de vérifier malgré la poigne de sa petite amie autour de sa nuque, Ron se recula, tombant nez à nez avec…

\- Putain ! Zabini ?

\- Weasley ? répondit Blaise en le fixant avec indifférence avant qu'un vent d'affolement ne s'empare des deux sorciers. Par Salazar, ne me dis pas que…

Sur cette phrase, les deux garçons pénétrèrent dans les toilettes, cherchant après leurs amis et les découvrant… comme ils auraient aimé ne pas les découvrir, ignorant que dans leurs dos, Hermione venait de soupirer de déception, vite rejointe par Théodore qui haussa les épaules en la fixant. L'entente entre les maisons était en train de se faire grâce à cette situation dérangeante.

Face à Ron… un cauchemar… il ne pouvait pas l'appeler autrement alors qu'il voyait et entendait son meilleur ami prendre du plaisir à pratiquer une fellation sur Malfoy. Blaise était plus terre à terre et aurait aimé se décaler sur le côté pour mieux voir mais en entendant le grognement sourd de Draco, il sentait que s'il s'approchait trop près d'eux, il risquait sa peau.

C'est conjointement qu'ils préférèrent attendre la fin de cette… « Gâterie » qui ne dura point. Le râle de plaisir sourd de Draco résonna dans la pièce tandis qu'il se vidait dans la bouche impatiente de Harry qui gémit bruyamment en avalant le liquide chaud et épais. Cette sensation pure et chargée de magie qu'il éprouva le fit trembler et, alors que son pouce se pressait contre la tête de son érection, il grogna doucement en éjaculant dans sa main, étalant un peu de son sperme sur sa verge tendue.

Une main brutale vint le relever, sa bouche se faisant violenter par celle de Draco qui se goûta sur la langue du brun. Un arôme âcre se diffusa dans la pièce dont le point de départ fut la main de Harry. Dans un battement de cœur et une érection presque renouvelée pour les deux, Draco attrapa ladite main incriminée et la porta à sa bouche, léchant doucement le sperme répandu en fixant droit dans les émeraudes de Potter. Le souffle de nouveau court de Harry résonna alors que Draco venait de le saisir par les fesses pour le soulever contre le lavabo…

Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, ils prirent conscience que la chaleur de leur corps régressait, qu'ils retrouvaient toute leur tête, même s'ils se désiraient tout aussi fort. Ils comprirent assez vite qui était avec eux.

Harry se fit attraper par le col par son meilleur ami, ce dernier se sauvant aussitôt que le brun eut terminé de reboutonner son pantalon avec une moue tristounette qui arracha un sourire satisfait de Draco qui fit de même.

Les deux futurs amants se mangèrent des yeux et se sourirent, donnant des sueurs froides à leurs meilleurs amis. Ils s'étaient goûtés, plus rien ne les empêcherait de continuer leurs « petites affaires » maintenant… il suffisait d'attendre le bon moment.

Et « bon moment », il y en eut trop avant le « gros accident » imputé ce coup-ci à Sirius Black.

Ron devenait de plus en plus pâle en voyant avec quelle ingéniosité son ami déjouait leur surveillance pour aller retrouver Malfoy, mais à chaque fois, il pouvait arriver avant la « fin » supposée de ces rencontres. Il entendait encore la raison toute simple donnée par le professeur Dumbledore quand il leur avait expliqué leur futur « rôle ».

« _Il faut que vous sachiez… qu'une fois l'acte consommé… on ne pourra les séparer. Un succube et un incube ensemble et pleinement consentants feront cela sans y penser… peut-être même sans s'arrêter s'ils le veulent._ »

Il se souvenait aussi du « Wow… je veux voir ça » marmonné par sa petite amie et du regard très pervers de Harry après cette phrase.

C'est ainsi qu'ils durent éloigner Harry alors qu'il avait la main dans le pantalon – littéralement – de Malfoy, ce dernier assis sur une chaise de la bibliothèque avec le brun sur ses genoux. Ron savait maintenant que la bibliothèque pouvait être dangereuse et pas seulement pour son mental avec l'ennui encouru.

Il y eut aussi l'entraînement de Quidditch, Harry étant le capitaine, Ron ne pouvait contrer son autorité et – sur le coup, il n'y avait pas pensé –, lorsque Harry lui avait ordonné de faire cinq tours de terrain en courant pour améliorer son endurance, le rouquin avait obtempéré avant de se figer et de partir au pas de course rejoindre les vestiaires où un Draco Malfoy était en train de manger le torse nu de son meilleur ami rougissant et se tortillant de bien-être.

Il remerciait d'ailleurs les sortilèges de stupéfiction tout en se demandant si un sorcier ne devenait pas fou à force de trop en recevoir.

Suite à un cauchemar récurrent de Harry, Ron n'avait pas osé le contrarier quand, en pleurs, le brun avait décidé de marcher dans le château. Pour prouver sa bonne foi, il lui avait tendu sa Carte des Maraudeurs afin que de temps en temps, il puisse le surveiller. Hermione vint le câliner pendant un moment avant qu'il ne songe à jeter un œil à la carte où Draco Malfoy s'avançait dans le même couloir que son meilleur ami. Le temps de refermer sa chemise et de piquer un sprint jusqu'à eux, il avait retrouvé Harry contre le mur, les mains sur la pierre alors qu'il faisait aller et venir ses fesses le long de l'entrejambe habillée de Malfoy qui lui titillait le cou de ses crocs.

Il avait oublié que Malfoy était préfet en chef mais ne l'ignora plus après ça… de même que sa vision de Harry changea après la fois suivante.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé, pas de cours, ils avaient quartier libre à Pré-au-lard, Harry avait eu l'idée de refaire sa garde-robe dans la boutique de vêtements à la mode qui venait de s'ouvrir près de Zonko. La distance entre les deux établissements était courte et Ron laissa Harry aux mains sûres d'Hermione pour suivre Ginny et Dean dans la boutique de Farces et Attrapes. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir arriver dix minutes après Pansy Parkinson en compagnie de Théodore Nott. Le temps que les deux inhibiteurs humains se regardent, ils avaient compris la supercherie et bondi vers la porte.

La jeune propriétaire de la boutique ne décollait plus du rouge en parlant avec Blaise et Hermione, près de la porte d'entrée, des courants de la mode tout en essayant de ne pas jeter un œil vers la cabine d'essayage où plus d'un grognement, gémissement, plainte de plaisir sourd résonnait. Ron tendit un bras, attrapa le col de Harry – remerciant Merlin que celui-ci soit plus petit et plus léger que lui – et le tira de là, le rhabillant d'un coup de baguette sans le regarder avant de partir sous les pleurnicheries agacées du brun qui fixait Draco Malfoy encore assis sur le sol, la chemise ouverte et des traces de crocs descendant le long de son torse.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas ces jours épuisants qui marquèrent le plus Ron et Pansy… mais bel et bien une « bourde » professorale.

Cette journée-là, en plein cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal donné en compagnie des dernières années qui avaient choisi cette matière en vu de leur futur métier, Sirius leur offrit une leçon pour réussir à contrer n'importe quel sortilège d'attaque. Le cours – certes de niveau Auror – qui avait le mérite de passionner ses élèves avait légèrement dérivé quand Neville se trompa dans sa formule et plusieurs des élèves présents autour de lui furent saisis d'une crise de rire aigu qui aurait dû les épuiser jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Sirius tendit alors sa baguette, hurlant un _Finite incantatem_ qui annula tous les sorts qui auraient pu toucher ses élèves… vraiment tous les sorts. Ils ne prirent conscience de ce fait que lorsqu'Hermione couina doucement dans sa main, le rouge aux joues en regardant devant elle où se trouvait normalement Harry, près de Neville.

Mais point de Harry assis près du jeune Londubat… le « Sauveur » était présentement sur le sol, allongé sous le poids massif de Draco Malfoy qui venait de réussir l'exploit de retirer la chemise et le pantalon du brun en l'espace de quelques secondes. Harry se trouvait alors en caleçon vert et argent qui mit le feu aux poudres chez le Serpentard en découvrant les couleurs de sa maison sur le corps désirable de son amant – et il oubliait le « futur » après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait –.

D'un grognement, il se baissa lentement, ignorant les yeux écarquillés des autres posés eux, faisant glisser lentement le caleçon des hanches fines de Harry pour lécher son ventre et son aine sous sa petite plainte de plaisir. Blaise et Ron eurent beau essayé de les détacher, ce ne fut que lorsque Sirius les stupéfixa – encore – qu'ils purent réellement les détacher, Sirius recouvrant aussitôt le corps nu et désirable de son bébé pour le porter dans ses appartements.

Pourtant… le sortilège liant Ron, Blaise, Pansy et Hermione en tant qu'inhibiteur avait disparu et avec Dumbledore à Londres pour une réunion avec le Magenmagot, ils ne pouvaient réitérer le sortilège facilement. Ils devaient patienter…

Mais c'était sans compter les deux démons qui ne semblaient plus pouvoir attendre.

* * *

Harry boudait. Assis sur son lit, les jambes repliées contre son torse et les bras s'enroulant autour d'elles, il restait avec une moue boudeuse aux lèvres qui semblait fasciner Neville, Dean et Seamus qui ne quittaient pas des yeux leur compagnon de chambrée depuis maintenant sept ans.

Toute la journée, le jeune homme avait essayé de rencontrer son amant mais rien n'y faisait, il semblait avoir disparu de la surface de Poudlard à son grand mécontentement. Maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus ces inhibiteurs humains, ils auraient pu conclure n'importe quand mais non, ce crétin de sexy Malfoy devait disparaître… la vie était injuste avec un pauvre succube…

\- Mais essaie de comprendre, merde ! cria Ron.

\- M'en fiche ! marmonna Harry en accentuant sa moue, sa lèvre inférieure devenant encore plus bombée.

\- Et ne me fais pas cette tête de gamin, Harry James Potter !

\- M'en fiche, m'en fiche…

\- Dites, il a quel âge le supposé « Sauveur du monde sorcier » ? demanda Seamus avec un rire incrédule. Il me fait penser à un gosse à qui on aurait refusé une sucette…

\- C'est ce qu'il me refuse, justement ! gémit Harry avec les larmes aux yeux.

\- Il te refuse une suc… Arg, Harry ! cria Neville. Image mentale, image mentale !

\- Tu n'as pas à fantasmer sur Mon Draco ! prévint Harry avec un regard menaçant, cassé par la petite pince en forme de banane souriante dans ses cheveux.

Ron essaya de faire les exercices de relaxation que MacGonagall et Pomfresh lui avaient appris en début d'année quand il avait accepté d'être l'inhibiteur de Harry. Il ferma les yeux, inspirant et expirant calmement en se frottant les tempes et une fois qu'il se jugea assez zen, rouvrit les yeux pour affronter le gamin boudeur qu'était devenu son meilleur ami.

\- Ecoute Harry… commença-t-il d'une voix calme. Je sais ce que tu veux…

\- Donc, tu vas me laisser le faire ? supposa le brun avec un regard intéressé.

\- … mais essaye de comprendre… poursuivit Ron sans se soucier de l'interruption. Lucius Malfoy essaie de trouver un remède pour son fils. Il veut que ce soit soigné et qu'il redevienne ce fumier de Sang-Pur qu'on connaît tous…

\- Mais… je l'aime bien en incube moi, Draco… il pourrait tenir ma cadence, il a grandi et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas qu'en taille…

Sa phrase coupa le souffle des autres garçons en voyant un sourire gourmand se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Ron se positionna près de son ami en le regardant gravement, essayant de lui faire comprendre l'autre point. Il était un succube mais contrairement à Malfoy qui perdait complètement pied quand il passait dans son mode « incube en chaleur », Harry gardait toute sa tête.

\- Imagine-toi cinq minutes… tu as réussi à avoir ce que tu veux… non, ne me coupe pas ! râla Ron. Laisse-moi finir. Vous avez baisé ensemble… Un succube et un incube ensemble, vous pourriez rester coller ainsi chaque jour que Merlin fait !

\- Mais Ron ! gémit Harry.

\- Tu as toute ta tête mon pote… mais pas lui dans le même état.

\- Je le contrôlerai ! proposa Harry.

Le silence revint dans la pièce alors que dans l'imagination de tous les garçons présents, l'image d'un Draco Malfoy attaché à une laisse et geignant pour une partie de sexe se formait… si pour certains, l'image était amusante, pour Harry, elle était sacrément excitante.

\- Oh ouais, je vais le contrôler ! grogna-t-il en se pourléchant les lèvres.

\- Putain mais t'es une vrai chienne, Potter ! souffla Seamus.

\- Et fier de l'être, je ne renie pas mon héritage ! gloussa le brun.

\- Harry… tu te rends compte que tu peux détruire l'avenir de Malfoy pour une partie de jambes en l'air ? prononça Dean d'une voix pensive.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien… Toi, tu veux coucher avec lui… lui aussi manifestement… mais qui te dit qu'il aurait voulu continuer avec toi ?

\- Mais… commença Harry avec de grosses larmes dans les yeux.

\- Donc, respecte ce point et attends… je ne dis pas que tu ne dois pas coucher avec lui. Mais essaye de lui parler avant, pour voir s'il désire la même chose que toi…

Harry eut une moue tremblotante avant d'acquiescer et de se coucher sur le dos en fixant son baldaquin, ignorant ses compagnons qui continuaient de parler.

… Lui voulait Malfoy, même en sachant qu'il aurait pu devenir un Mangemort à la solde de son ennemi… il ne se cachait pas qu'il avait beaucoup de sentiments envers le blond, Hermione le savait aussi…

Mais que ressentait le blond pour lui ? Son changement était dû à un amour refoulé… et s'il n'était pas cet opposé ?

Et si Draco ne voulait pas de lui ?

* * *

Draco se sentait devenir fou. Depuis son changement, son corps fourmillait sans cesse et il ne comptait plus les nuits où il se réveillait avec le caleçon taché et collant mais avec une autre érection à simplement penser à Potter.

Il avait accepté ses sentiments pour le brun et le fait de ne coucher qu'avec lui jusqu'à sa mort n'en paraissait que plus savoureux. Il serait le seul à toucher Potter, à le humer, le goûter, le sucer, le…

« Connerie d'imagination trop vive ! » marmonna pour lui-même le jeune Serpentard en regardant son érection renouvelée pressant contre le tissu de son pantalon.

Tout cela était la faute du brun. Depuis quelques jours, il le regardait en coin, semblant se poser des questions au grand soulagement de Weasley et sous les sourcils froncés de Granger. Même Black semblait préoccupé par Potter en voyant ses notes chuter dans sa matière qui était pourtant l'un des points forts du Gryffondor.

Potter semblait absent, pensif… sexuellement attirant avec son visage à la fois lointain et doux. Blaise lui avait dit que les Gryffondor de dernière année avaient eu une conversation avec Potter pour lui laisser sous-entendre que son père cherchait une solution à ce « mal » qui le rongeait…

Mais Draco ne voulait pas le retirer ce « mal ». Si cela lui avait permis de gagner Potter, rien au monde n'allait lui enlever cela.

C'est ce qu'il pensait en voyant au bout du couloir la silhouette de Potter l'observer avant que le brun ne penche la tête vers la gauche indiquant un couloir partant vers les escaliers mouvants. Draco se dépêcha, content que ses amis lui aient lâché la grappe avec la disparition du lien. Il arriva à son tour au bout du couloir pour voir Potter l'attendre en haut des escaliers, au deuxième étage. Plusieurs paliers furent franchis avant qu'il se retrouve devant une salle dont la porte était ouverte.

Draco se présenta sur le seuil, regardant avec intérêt à l'intérieur et tombant aussitôt sur la silhouette de Potter assis sur le bureau du professeur. Il n'y avait que lui de présent et aussitôt, le corps de Draco se mit à fourmiller davantage à l'idée que personne n'allait les arrêter cette fois-ci. Il fit un pas dans la salle, regardant sans le voir Potter lever sa baguette vers la porte et commencer à lancer tous les sortilèges de fermeture et d'intimité possibles et imaginables. Il s'avança en se léchant les lèvres nerveusement, retirant sa robe de sorcier qu'il laissa tomber sur un banc avant que Potter ne repose ses yeux complètement émeraude sur lui.

\- Avant ça, Dra~co… on a à parler, je crois ! ronronna-t-il.

\- De quoi ? souffla le blond en s'avançant jusqu'entre les cuisses de Potter qu'il écarta un peu plus.

\- J'ai su… que ton père voulait briser la malédiction… et que si… on le fait ensemble… commença Harry en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de son vis-à-vis. Tu ne pourrais plus redevenir un sorcier de Sang-Pur… tu serais comme moi, un Sang-Mêlé…

\- Je serai toujours un Sang-Pur, Harry… Qu'il soit de sorcier ou maintenant d'incube… je suis toujours au-dessus de toi.

Harry grogna doucement en lui mordillant le cou, sachant pertinemment que les yeux de Draco s'éclaircissaient pour que ses orbes conservent une couleur acier uniforme. Il sentit les mains du blond venir titiller ses petites cornes si « mignonnes » selon Hermione et Ginny et qui se dévoilaient quand il devenait excité.

\- Ce que je veux dire… poursuivit-il en ouvrant peu à peu la chemise blanche pour léchouiller le torse imberbe. C'est que ton avenir sera lié au mien… en es-tu conscient ?

\- Oh oui ! ronronna Draco. Toute ma vie liée à un succube, à baiser quand j'en aurai envie…

\- Ce n'est que pour le sexe alors ? demanda Harry avec une petite moue en levant le visage vers le blond.

Celui-ci le regarda calmement un instant avant de se baisser en lui tenant la mâchoire et lui chuchotant contre les lèvres une phrase qui fit écarquiller les yeux de Harry avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus, nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu'il lui prenait la bouche fougueusement.

_« Je suis devenu un incube à cause de toi, Potter… je le resterai pour toi. »_

Quelle plus belle preuve d'amour que cette phrase ?

Draco laissa échapper un rire sourd contre la bouche qui le dévorait, content de lui pour avoir provoqué cette effervescence chez son compagnon. Il pouvait le dire maintenant : Harry Potter était à lui et après avoir quitté cette pièce, il le serait complètement. Sa langue parcourut avec ardeur la cavité buccale du brun, goûtant mieux encore son arôme, sachant que personne n'allait les stopper et prit entre ses mains les fesses rondes qui se présentaient à lui, les serrant un instant. Il entama un va-et-vient contre le corps fin de Harry, se pressant contre lui et se réjouit des frissons de plaisir et du petit râle de bienvenue qui échappèrent au brun.

Les mains de Harry quittèrent le cou pâle pour venir déchirer dans la longueur la chemise encore fermée, dévoilant ce torse parfait qu'il avait déjà pu goûter auparavant. Son regard se porta sur ces abdominaux dessinés et ces pectoraux formés et il gémit malgré lui, impatient de la suite. Draco le reposa sur le bureau, le poussant en arrière pour qu'il s'allonge de tout son long sur le bois. Avec une pratique assez frustrée suite aux jours précédents, il le mit complètement nu, ne prenant pas le temps de faire cela délicatement et sensuellement. Il voulait le voir entièrement.

Et il le vit enfin, là, sur ce bureau de bois sombre se trouvait une perfection en mode mini. De longues jambes finement musclées par le Quidditch, un torse frêle mais qui gardait la forme des muscles qu'il avait eu auparavant, une tablette d'abdominaux délicatement présente. Draco grogna doucement en passant ses mains sous les genoux de Harry, lui relevant les jambes tout en les écartant pour mieux voir ce qu'il désirait, conscient que son amant ne lui refusait point, élargissant encore l'espace entre elles pour qu'il puisse se positionner. Le sexe érigé le fit saliver, ainsi que l'intimité dévoilée qui semblait l'attendre, palpitant doucement.

Il ne pouvait ignorer la nature de Harry en remarquant que son corps était déjà prêt pour lui mais il refusait de « bâcler le travail ». Il avait tellement patienté pour arriver là qu'il n'allait pas le prendre à la sauvage, mais lentement, de tout son corps et son être.

Draco se pencha doucement, parcourant de la pointe de la langue la jambe repliée de Harry, courant lentement en une trainée humide du genou jusqu'à la cuisse avant qu'il ne presse son nez contre l'aine imberbe du brun. Il sourit mentalement en constatant que Harry n'avait réellement aucun poil sur le corps, comme une femme, avant de tendre la langue une nouvelle fois, lapant légèrement la pointe du sexe humide, conscient de la plainte de désir qui s'échappait de la gorge du brun.

Il grogna de satisfaction alors qu'il se rapprochait encore, sentant dans ses cheveux les mains de Harry se crisper doucement, le tirant délicatement vers lui. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et goba le sexe tendu, ses mains venant caresser les cuisses qui l'encadraient avant de remonter sur le torse, cherchant aveuglément après les « taches » douces qu'il avait déjà découvert auparavant.

Harry se dandina un instant, le souffle court en sentant les mains de Draco passer sur ses flancs et remonter jusqu'à son cou tandis qu'il le suçait avec lenteur, le faisant déglutir douloureusement. Malgré la satisfaction qui en découlait, il désirait à son tour sucer le blond, lui offrir ce plaisir en même temps. Il se releva lentement sur ses coudes, une main venant rejeter en arrière les cheveux blonds qui retombaient sur les yeux argent de Draco et soupira d'envie, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure en voyant que son amant ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Malgré lui, ses hanches allaient et venaient doucement contre le visage de Draco qui venait de redescendre ses mains vers ses fesses, le bout de ses doigts passant et repassant sur son intimité au point où Harry en couina d'impatience, conscient de l'étincelle amusée dans les orbes de Draco.

\- Attends, Dra~co ! soupira-t-il d'une voix envoûtante en voyant le frisson parcourir le corps encore habillé de celui-ci.

\- Humm ? questionna-t-il en passant la pointe de la langue sur la tête de l'érection de Harry.

\- Je veux te sucer aussi…

\- En même temps ? gloussa Draco en se relevant, regardant le corps de son amant trembler violemment.

\- Ouais… en même temps… déshabille-toi, Dra~co…

Le jeune Serpentard s'exécuta, observant Harry en se reculant lentement. Son regard acier passait et repassait sur les plats et les déliés du corps menu devant lui. Son attention se figea sur la main fine qui venait de se refermer sur l'érection humide qu'il venait de relâcher et il grogna en retirant sa chemise rapidement. Son pantalon suivit le mouvement, emportant dans la foulée le boxer noir à liseré argent qu'il portait, restant nu face à Harry qui se mit à ronronner doucement.

Le brun commença à se tortiller pour se laisser glisser sur le sol, pensant qu'il le rejoindrait aussitôt mais Draco le bloqua d'une main sur la cuisse et sous son regard étonné, le tira lentement pour le faire basculer tête-bêche, toujours allongé sur le bureau.

De son point de vue, Draco gémit de désir. Le rouge aux joues, Harry semblait être pleinement d'accord sur la position et le blond se pencha lentement vers le bas-ventre impatient, se soutenant d'une main alors qu'il percevait l'haleine chaude et rapide de Harry sur son sexe dévoilé.

Un premier coup de langue leur fit fermer les yeux. Harry prit en bouche la verge tendue vers lui, gémissant doucement de satisfaction en sentant contre sa propre érection la bouche humide et brûlante de Draco. Dans un même mouvement lent au début et de plus en plus chaud et ardent, ils mirent en œuvre tout ce qu'ils savaient, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour faire perdre pied à l'autre. Draco se plaignit une première fois autour de la verge de Harry dans sa bouche et rouvrit les yeux, fixant l'intimité du brun et sourit mentalement en tendant un doigt, revenant taquiner l'antre qui allait l'accueillir dans peu de temps.

Harry râla voluptueusement autour du sexe de Draco, fermant les yeux en frissonnant en percevant contre son intimité le doigt taquin du blond. Un aller… un retour… une petite poussée… une plus appuyée, son amant semblait le tester et avec toute l'attente qu'ils avaient subie, Harry ne put que donner un petit coup de bassin pour enfin enfoncer ce doigt explorateur en lui, ce que Draco fit avec un geignement d'impatience.

Sentir son corps s'entrouvrir pour l'autre, la légère douleur que normalement tous ressentent, évanouie sous l'impatience et ses gènes de succube firent perdre pied à Harry qui se tendit davantage, courbant le dos en un arc presque parfait, le haut de son crâne contre le bois du meuble, le sexe de Draco dans la bouche, sa langue sur la peau veloutée, chaude, cette baguette de chair dure qui allait et venait entre ses lèvres, les chauffant, les lustrant de salive et de désir le fit crier une première fois de plaisir. Le doigt explorateur et taquin en lui le fit trembler, haleter, presque inconscient qu'il ne faisait plus de fellation à Draco mais le laissait lui baiser la bouche avec ardeur, le blond en avait conscience et gémit sourdement, ajoutant un autre doigt en Harry qui cria une nouvelle fois, frissonnant violemment, tout entier concentré sur ces doigts en lui, sur ce sexe dans sa bouche.

Et il succomba, entraînant avec lui la jouissance de Draco qui éjacula en lui, avalant dans un même mouvement le sperme du brun, ce dernier ronronnant sous son corps en ondulant encore des hanches pour maintenir son plaisir. Sa langue passait et repassait sur le sexe encore tendu du blond comme un chat devant son bol de lait, lentement et dégustant les reliefs d'un repas très apprécié, trop peut-être pour leur bien à tous les deux alors qu'ils sentaient le désir les reprendre.

Taquin, Harry se redressa près de Draco, le regardant par-dessus son épaule avant de monter à genoux sur le fauteuil du professeur derrière le bureau. Il avait conscience que ses fesses tendues ne cachaient rien de son anatomie rougie et humide et sous le regard affamé de Draco – celui-ci prenant enfin conscience qu'il était devenu un démon de la chair en savourant le sperme de Harry encore présent sur sa langue sans trouver un quelconque goût amer –, il tendit une main, écartant une fesse pour venir caresser son intimité d'un doigt semblant timide.

\- Tu me veux, Dra~co ? Tu me remplirais ?

\- Putain… Harry ! gémit celui-ci.

\- Humm… je peux être ta putain si tu le veux ! gloussa Harry.

\- Tu seras à moi, rien qu'à moi ! grogna Draco en repoussant le lourd bureau d'un mouvement de bras, inconscient que le meuble volait dans la pièce alors que ses cornes jusqu'alors discrètes devenaient un peu plus présentes. Pas une pute… Ma chienne !

\- Aahh…. Bon programme ! soupira Harry en tendant encore plus les fesses.

Sans un mot pour prévenir de sa venue, Draco lui sauta dessus, un genou venant prendre place entre ses jambes alors que ses mains dures s'accrochaient à ses hanches, le tirant contre lui tandis qu'il plongeait durement dans le corps chaud de Harry. Le brun hurla, son torse s'affaissant contre le dossier alors que sans plus attendre, Draco entamait un va-et-vient entre ses fesses.

Dur, lourd, chaud, le souffle rauque de son amant courait dans son dos, l'allumant, l'excitant encore plus que n'importe quel autre homme avec qui il avait couché auparavant. Les mains qui pétrissaient ses hanches, ces cuisses fermes et musclées qui claquaient durement contre les siennes, ce ventre qui moulait ses fesses. Une main quitta sa taille et vint lui tirer les cheveux vers l'arrière, dégageant son visage qu'il maintenait contre le fauteuil dans l'espoir de contenir ses cris. Le visage levé, il ne put que laisser Draco lui prendre violemment la bouche, plongeant sa langue à l'intérieur de lui comme il l'avait fait de son sexe.

Draco restait les yeux ouverts, il ne voulait pas perdre une miette de ce somptueux spectacle, regardant avec attention le visage voluptueux de Harry, perdu dans cet océan de luxure et malgré lui, alors qu'il savait que le brun n'allait pas jouir de suite, cette vue le propulsa à son apogée, le tendant avec un cri qu'il atténua contre la nuque humide du Gryffondor, perçant sa chair de ses crocs un peu plus saillants. Il déversa sa semence en lui, frissonnant en sentant sa propre chaleur se déposer sur son érection, percevant le changement dans la sensation de ses poussées, devenant plus fluides, plus douces avec son propre liquide.

Chancelant, il se recula lentement, regardant fixement l'intimité rouge et prête de Harry, celle-ci laissant échapper son sperme qui ruissela lentement sur une cuisse légèrement hâlée avant de se faire stopper par une main tremblante. Dans un état second, Draco vit ladite main remonter jusqu'au visage de Harry qui passa une langue avide sur sa paume, récoltant le sperme du blond déposé là. Un halètement se fit entendre tandis que le désir reprenait peu à peu Draco alors que Harry se retournait vers lui.

Il sut que ces prochaines paroles seraient taquines à l'étincelle d'humour qui brillait dans ses orbes émeraude. Le corps nu et frissonnant du brun se redressa, descendant du fauteuil lentement avant de se diriger vers la porte, inconscient de la mise en garde muette que Draco lui envoyait.

\- Et bien… j'aurais jamais cru qu'un incube ne tenait pas la distance avec un succube…

\- La ferme, Potter ! grogna en avertissement le blond.

\- Je vais donc aller chercher un aut… oumphf !

Sa phrase se coupa alors que Draco le plaquait contre la porte d'entrée de la salle, le retournant face à lui avant de le soulever brusquement, la verge de nouveau tendue et raide d'impatience. Dans un clignement d'yeux, la bouche dure du blond vint écraser celle douce et impatiente de Harry, faisant cogner leurs dents en leur arrachant une plainte rauque. Les mains dures et devenues un peu griffues dans leur excitation lui ouvrirent les cuisses en le portant contre lui. Le sexe raide vint taquiner un instant l'entrée humide de son précédent passage, arrachant une pleurnicherie à son amant qui ondula des hanches contre lui, essayant de le faire entrer, ce qu'il fit avec un éclat de rire triomphant.

Son dos rencontra durement la porte de bois au rythme des coups de reins de Draco, s'éraflant sans que cela ne les stoppe dans leur étreinte qui ressemblait davantage à un combat qu'à de l'amour platonique. Les mains de Harry se glissèrent dans les cheveux blonds où il s'agrippa, crispant ses jambes autour de sa taille, les hanches de Draco claquant contre ses fesses avec rudesse.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Harry qui lâcha prise le premier, ses joues humides de larmes et rouges de plaisir et la bouche colorée à cause des baisers durs. Son corps se crispa, il ressentait en lui les durs mouvements du sexe raide et épais. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri muet, son sexe tapissant son torse et celui de Draco d'éclaboussures brûlantes. Draco continuait à l'embrasser brutalement, léchant sa langue et ses petits crocs avec taquinerie avant de se stopper, se retirant du corps chaud et accueillant de son amant pour aller plus loin dans la pièce, s'asseyant sur un banc non loin.

Harry tituba un instant, le souffle court et le regard brumeux, lui donnant l'impression que sa myopie était de retour. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il releva ses prunelles vertes vers son amant qui l'attendait avec un sourire satisfait, toujours complètement nu, assis sur un banc de bois qui semblait de plus en plus accueillant au fil des minutes qui passaient. Une plainte de plaisir lui échappa en regardant le sexe dur et humide de Draco, tendu vers lui alors que le blond se soutenait sur ses coudes contre le bureau d'élève.

Le brun ne réfléchit pas davantage, laissant aller son instinct de succube et sauta à son tour sur son amant, une main se refermant sur le sexe raide sous lui et, malgré l'exclamation de surprise de Draco, il l'enfonça en lui d'un mouvement de reins, frissonnant durement dans la manœuvre. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux, qu'il avait fermés dans son mouvement orgasmique, et plongea dans les yeux argent de Draco. Tout en soutenant le regard de l'autre, ses hanches se mirent en action. D'une main posée sur le torse musclé de Draco, l'autre sur son genou replié, Harry ondula sur l'érection en lui, gémissant doucement en plissant ses paupières, envoyant un regard sulfureux à Draco qui saisit son sexe bandé, le branlant en rythme.

L'un comme l'autre semblaient décidé à ce que cette fois-ci, ils jouissent ensemble et après plusieurs minutes de chaleur et de mouvements devenus humides avec la sueur qui les recouvrait, ils y parvinrent, se tendant l'un contre l'autre. Harry renversa sa tête en arrière, dévoilant son cou que Draco mordit durement en éjaculant en lui. Le brun frémit plusieurs fois en pleurnichant de plaisir douloureux contre sa tempe avant de se calmer enfin.

Leurs respirations ne s'apaisèrent pas immédiatement, laissant l'instant post-coïtal perdurer de longues minutes où Draco ne relâcha pas la taille de son amant, le visage enfoui contre la gorge de Harry en respirant à pleins poumons son odeur mêlée à la sienne (***).

\- … Wow… souffla Harry.

\- Wouais… comme tu dis ! gloussa Draco.

\- Pas sûr de pouvoir bouger pour le moment.

\- Je n'ai pas envie non plus, tu m'diras…

\- On a baisé ou combattu, en fait ? questionna le brun.

\- Les deux ! répondit en riant le blond.

\- J'ai l'impression aussi… pouffa en retour Harry.

\- Je t'ai maintenant, Potter… je te lâcherai pas d'un poil.

\- Je suis imberbe ! fit remarquer son amant.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! grogna Draco en se redressant.

Harry lui sourit en coin et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, savourant l'instant de calme qu'ils n'avaient jamais vécu depuis le début, pris dans cet océan de luxure. Sa langue rencontra lentement celle du Serpentard, ce dernier se renversant un peu vers l'arrière en tenant Harry contre lui. Longuement, ils restèrent là, nus et assouvis avant de sentir la lassitude les envahir.

Ce fut après un « J'ai une chambre de préfet, tu sais » venant du blond qu'ils bougèrent doucement, ne se quittant pas du regard. La même étincelle dans leurs yeux redevenus humains, le même sourire secret sur les lèvres…

Ils seraient ensemble à jamais.

* * *

Ronald Weasley paniquait… c'était clair et net. Il percevait très bien sa petite amie souriante et même radieuse à ses côtés en voyant le parchemin indiquant où se trouvaient Harry et Malfoy et leva les yeux vers Dumbledore qui l'avait fait appeler.

Dès qu'il était entré dans le bureau et avait découvert Lucius Malfoy, il avait su que cela allait très mal se terminer. Encore plus en entendant que l'aristocrate avait trouvé une solution pour la situation de son fils… encore pire quand Dumbledore lui avait demandé à lui… à LUI, son avis sur la question.

Comment expliquer à un ancien Mangemort que son fils était en train de bousiller cette solution dans les bras – ou entre les cuisses, au choix – de son supposé rival ?

Donc, après qu'Hermione ait suggéré de regarder discrètement après Harry et Malfoy, il s'était détourné, sortant la Carte des Maraudeurs avant que Dumbledore ne parle à Lucius de cette solution et il avait découvert la galère dans laquelle son meilleur ami venait de le plonger.

\- Monsieur Weasley ? appela Albus.

\- Professeur ?

\- Où sont Messieurs Potter et Malfoy ?

\- Oh, ils sont… en train de réviser… proposa-t-il.

\- Ensemble ? s'interrogea Lucius avec une moue dégoutée.

\- Oui, ils révisent le corps humain sous toutes ses coutures ! gloussa Hermione.

Ron voulait des vacances… de longues et reposantes vacances au soleil… Surtout quand il voyait le regard gris de Lucius Malfoy s'écarquiller d'horreur avec un « quoi » étranglé et en entendant Hermione – sa petite amie ! – lui expliquer par a + b ce qu'il pourrait faire avec son remède car son fils serait un incube pour le reste de sa vie.

C'est en voyant la silhouette sautillante de la Gryffondor partir par la porte ouverte sous le silence profond de la pièce qu'il prit conscience qu'il avait peut-être eu de la chance avec Hermione… si elle avait été une Sang-Mêlé ou une Sang-Pur… à ne pas douter… elle serait à Serpentard.

Harry allait lui payer ses vacances… très longues et chaudes…


End file.
